Itami no satsu
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: En el mundo shinobi, los héroes no son cómo lo imaginan. Namikaze Naruto, quién arde en la oscuridad, es la prueba irrefutable de aquella verdad. Acompáñenlo en el largo viaje a encontrar su libertad. (UA/mundo shinobi).
1. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (1)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

 _¿Hay libertad en este mundo paradójico? Se mire por donde_

 _se mire, parecería que destino es un severo señor que dicta_

 _todas las alegrías y todos los dolores; eso es suficiente para_

 _quienes creen en él. Pero, para unos pocos, el destino no es_

 _más que una palabra vacía cuya función sería mostrar que_

 _existe la libertad, que hay elección, que se puede pelear._

 _Tres meses desde el ataque del Kyūbi_

 _Konoha_

En la mansión Uchiha se escuchó una enorme agitación. Aquella cálida noche de verano fue testigo del nacimiento del segundo hijo del jefe de Clan. La sorpresa fue inmensa; Uchiha Mikoto quiso sorprender a todos y no reveló a su familia sobre el embarazo de mellizos. Su esposo se enteró cuando dos llantos superpuestos se oyeron. Nacieron un niño y una niña. Fugaku, al verlos, reconoció que era el mejor regalo que su esposa le pudo dar en días tan aciagos. Mientras los esposos atendían a sus hijos recién nacidos, una pequeña figura se vislumbró en la entrada de la habitación. Mikoto la advirtió y dijo:

—Itachi, no te quedes ahí —llamó con una mano; en la otra, acurrucaba a un bebé envuelto en una manta azul bordada con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha—. Ven a conocer a tus hermanos.

—¡Acércate hijo! —exclamó Fugaku—. ¡Mira la sorpresa que nos tenía tu madre!

Fugaku, poderoso líder del Clan Uchiha, sostenía al bebé envuelto en una manta de color blanco. El pequeño Itachi, que pronto cumpliría los siete años, se acercó nervioso, mirando a su madre recostada en la cama y a su padre sentado en el borde de la misma. Cada uno de sus padres tenía a un bebé en sus respectivos brazos. Al llegar, Itachi se irguió sobre las puntillas de los pies; sus padres bajaron a los recién nacidos para que su hijo mayor pudiera apreciarlos.

—Eres el hermano mayor —dijo Fugaku—. Tu deber es cuidarlos, protegerlos, llevarlos por el mejor camino.

—Sasuke, Iori… él es su hermano mayor: Itachi —susurró Mikoto. El pequeño Itachi sonrió al sentir como su hermanita le agarró el menique con fuerza, sosteniéndolo entre sus manecitas.

—Yo los protegeré —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa formidable. Era una promesa inquebrantable.

 _Siete años desde el ataque Kyūbi_

 _Algún lugar entre la Nación del Fuego_

 _y la Nación del Agua_

Señales de una batalla campal y decenas de cadáveres fueron las pruebas de que horas antes un infierno se vivió en la zona. Se entreveía, en la escabrosa noche, varias figuras de pie que observaban atentas cómo los líderes de cada bando peleaban con toda su fuerza tratando de matarse. Una situación común en un mundo perverso, pero en aquella ocasión los combatientes eran un padre y su hijo. Solo había una explicación: el destino los había atrapado en una larga guerra sin sentido ni victoria.

—¿¡Por qué has traicionado al clan!? —gritó uno de ellos. Por doquier los estridentes sonidos de cuchillos se oían.

—¡Yo no, padre! ¡Fuiste tú quién traicionó a Konoha! ¡Esta es la decisión más difícil que he tomado, pero no puedo permitir que la guerra se desate otra vez! ¡No quiero que Iori o Sasuke pasen por ese infierno! ¡Y si para eso tengo que matarte, así lo haré… aunque una parte de mí muera en el proceso!

—¡Con lágrimas en los ojos traicionas al clan: tu familia, tus amigos, tu padre! —farfulló sin fuerza. No era rival para las técnicas de los legendarios ojos que su hijo había despertado hace poco.

—¡Todos los Uchiha muertos serán recordados como héroes y no como los traidores que son! —vociferó. Sus ojos palpitaban: lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas—. La solución de Sarutobi-sama es mil veces mejor que la orden de Danzō. Todo es tu culpa; no escuchaste la voz de todos en del clan. Los que me acompañan conocen la guerra, lo que ella hace. Ellos serán mi soporte para reconstruir lo que queda. ¡Ni tú ni mis amigos comparten ese sentimiento! ¡Ustedes han sido viciados por la guerra, seducidos por su odio!

—¡Serán los perros de Konoha! —interrumpió—. Konoha es la culpable: ¡nos marginó por algo en lo que no tuvimos que ver; nos aisló a nosotros: los Uchiha! ¡Nosotros debemos estar por encima de ella!

—¡El orgullo es nuestro mejor aliado y nuestro peor enemigo! Nuestro orgullo nos hizo quedar en dónde estamos y nuestro orgullo nos sacará. —Itachi cerró el ojo izquierdo y concluyó en un bramido iracundo: —¡Tomaré el control del Clan Uchiha, me esforzaré para que el pueblo confíe como lo hizo alguna vez y protegeré a Konoha, mi hogar! He escogido el camino difícil… pero lo verás, padre, Iori y Sasuke vivirán en paz.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Itachi! —dijo Fugaku abatido —, pero tal vez tu estupidez sea más cuerda que mi ambición.

Las últimas palabras de Fugaku se perdieron en la oscuridad. Un fuego negro abarcó toda la zona y quemó los cuerpos y los rastros de la batalla. El escenario quedó en silencio. Una intensa lluvia empezó a caer. Los sobrevivientes a la guerra interna del clan Uchiha observaron al fuego negro arder bajo la tempestad. Eran hombres y mujeres heridos, rotos, quebrados, física y emocionalmente. Pero su líder, Itachi, se mantuvo con un rostro estoico.

—Itachi-sama —llamó un hombre de mediana edad—, tenemos doce miembros vivos; ocho son portadores del sharingan.

—Bien…— Itachi giró sobre sí mismo y demostró su poderosa técnica ocular: el Mangekyou Sharingan. Con voz de acero se dirigió a los presentes: —Lo que ocurrió aquí, ¡jamás pasó! ¡Será borrado de la historia! Nosotros somos los sobrevivientes de la lucha contra nuestro ancestro Uchiha Madara, quien deseaba iniciar la guerra en Konoha. ¡Los muertos serán héroes a los ojos de la aldea! Y si alguien pregunta por qué solo el clan Uchiha peleó, la respuesta será clara y simple: mi padre no quería importunar a Konoha con un asunto interno del clan. —Los poderosos ojos detallaron a cada uno de los presentes —. ¡No dejaremos que sus muertes sean en vano! ¡Sé que muchos lucharon contra sus amigos, su familia; pero lo hicieron por algo mayor! ¡No hay arrepentimientos y no hay traición!

El joven líder caminó por entre sus acólitos, repitiendo: —¡Juramos con nuestra sangre!

Los hombres y mujeres Uchiha levantaron el brazo izquierdo y un sello se dibujó en este. El sello cambió hasta convertirse en un pequeño tatuaje del símbolo del clan Uchiha, ubicado en la cara posterior de la muñeca izquierda.

—¡Un nuevo ciclo será escrito sobre la sangre de los nuestros!

—¡Sí! —corearon al unísono.

—¡Retírense y descansen! Mañana será un día memorable: explicaremos cómo los guerreros Uchiha murieron en combate.

Los presentes se retiraron; el espíritu clamaba olvidar. Pero el joven líder se quedó en el lugar y, cuando nadie andaba cerca, una figura apareció desde la negra vacuidad. Itachi, quien veía el fuego negro arder, sintió la presencia y dijo:

—Las promesas son palabras, y la palabra nos somete. —De entre sus desechos ropajes, sacó un pergamino y lo arrojó al vacío. La silueta interceptó el objeto en el aire.

—¿Está bien así? El precio fue alto.

—Puedo quedarme en Konoha, cuidar de mi familia y del Clan. Es mucho más de lo que Danzō ofrecía.

—Supongo…, pero hoy los Uchiha perdieron gran parte de poder militar. La mayoría de guerreros con el sharingan arden allá.

—Gracias a tu ayuda —contestó—. Ya te entregué el pergamino sellado por el _Shodaime_. ¡Piérdete!

—Pensar que estás dispuesto a esto: ¡Entregarme un tesoro de la aldea! ¿No te preocupa qué voy a hacer con él?

—No harás nada bueno, lo sé; pero fue la única opción que tenía. Si intentas algo contra Konoha, el clan y yo estaremos para frenarte, Madara.

—Muy arrogante. ¡Con esto adelantas tu destrucción y la de Konoha! —rió.

—¡Inténtalo! —volteó rabioso y mostró sus poderosos ojos—. Incluso si muero, sé que mis hermanos protegerán a la aldea. El clan saldrá de la oscuridad, conmigo o sin mí.

—Valientes palabras para un hombre moribundo. Pero soy alguien de palabra, y la palabra nos somete. Nuestro trato está hecho. —En un parpadear, la silueta se desvaneció con el viento, aunque se oyó un susurrar lejano que decía: —Hasta la próxima, Itachi.

Al instante que la figura desapareció, la técnica de los poderosos ojos de Itachi se desactivó y él cayó sobre el fango, fatigado y sin fuerza. Hace varios minutos había rebasado su límite, pero no importaba; encontró una solución a lo inevitable.

La Nación del Fuego estaba de luto. Valientes guerreros Uchiha habían luchado para evitar una guerra contra la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla y la mayoría no regresó con vida. Más de la mitad de los shinobis habían caído en la batalla. Ellos, orgullosos y honorables, lo decidieron así, porque enfrentarse al mal que los avergonzaba era la única gloria que necesitaban. El precio al orgullo fue muy alto; incluso el líder había perecido. Así sería contado en la historia de Konoha.

En el hospital de la aldea, en un pabellón especial cuya función era mantener con vida a los héroes Uchiha, ya que algunos de ellos llegaron apenas con vida, una mujer hermosa aguardaba, entre lágrimas, al lado de la cama de su hijo mayor. Cuando la máquina de signos vitales dejó de emitir el molesto pero esperanzador sonido, Mikoto sintió que su mundo terminaba. No alcanzó a gritar de horror, pues aquel sentimiento fue llevado por un viento violento que trajo alivio y profunda alegría a su corazón. Itachi había sacado los cables de su brazo. Las alarmas que se dispararon alertaron a una decena de médicos que llegaron a socorrer al genio de Konoha, mas interrumpieron su trajín al ver al joven recobrar la consciencia.

—¡Itachi!

Fue lo primero que oyó al abrir los ojos.

—Madre. Eso significa… estoy vivo.

—Sí, sí. Estoy tan feliz. Tu padre, él…—Mikoto calló de inmediato. Itachi la abrazó.

—No murió para proteger a la aldea—susurró Itachi, se entrecortó y continuó con voz más suave: —Murió para protegerlos, madre.

—Todo por lo que había luchado. ¡Se suponía que debía ayudarnos! Eso fue lo que dijo. Nos traicionó. ¡Maldito asesino de su sangre! ¡Maldito Madara!

—Nunca debimos confiar en él— dijo Itachi. La naturaleza de su madre era la de seguir a su esposo; a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él. La tradición del clan Uchiha así lo demandaba. Y Mikoto era la guardiana de la tradición.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Seguiremos en Konoha. Hemos demostrado que es nuestro hogar. Nuestro orgullo prevalecerá y llegará el día en que el clan brillará como en antaño. Padre nos dio la oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaré.

Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas abundantes corriéndoles por las mejillas.

—Quienes regresaron, y sus familias, te aclaman como el próximo líder. También lo creo...— Mikoto no logró terminar; en ese instante, interrumpiendo la escena, pequeñas y desesperadas voces sacudieron la habitación de hospital.

—Hermano, hermano, ¿¡estás bien!?— exclamaron dos niños. Ellos ingresaron corriendo, con lágrimas copiosas y ojos enrojecidos— Hermano… papá… él…

—Tranquila Iori. —Itachi interceptó a la niña que se lanzó a sus brazos. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho; estaba débil. Ignoró el malestar y arrulló y acarició la cabeza de la niña—. Todo estará bien. El sacrificio es el mayor orgullo de un shinobi.

—Sé que la muerte es parte del shinobi, fue la primera lección de la Academia. Lo entiendo, pero aun así… duele tanto, papá ¿por qué? —Sollozaba el otro pequeño Uchiha, quien, más calmo, se acercó a su hermano mayor por el lado posterior para luego aferrarse a él.

—Recuerden el dolor y háganse fuerte con él. Ahora nosotros debemos proteger lo que papá protegió. Si lo hacen, estará con ustedes, orgulloso, observándolos desde donde esté. Deben ser fuertes Iori, Sasuke.

—Lo seremos —afirmaron al unísono—. ¡No lo defraudaremos!

Levantaron los rostros, se limpiaron las lágrimas y dejaron admirar sus ojos negros y profundos. Si había alguna diferencia entre ellos, esta se notaba en Iori, la niña, que traía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y poseía una piel más nívea, como una orquídea cremosa en primavera.

—Así está bien —susurró Itachi.

El genio Uchiha creó una verdad a base de mentiras. Y ahora le esperaba lo más difícil: tomar el liderato de unos de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos de la historia shinobi a la edad de catorce años.

 _Siete años desde el ataque del Kyūbi_

 _Konoha_

Era una noche oscura, fría, que helaría los huesos del más rudo guerrero del País de la Nieve. Faltaba poco para que el invierno terminara, pero aquella noche fue la más gélida que Konoha hubo sentido en décadas. Las calles estaban desiertas y nadie transitaba por ellas; a no ser los shinobis de guardia. En medio del sepulcral silencio, varios ruidos rompieron la cansina monotonía:

— _¡Elemento agua: manos asesinas!_

La técnica shinobi creó dos manos compuestas de agua que emergieron violentas en búsqueda del oponente. Las manos se extendieron hasta un área de entrenamiento. El shinobi que ejecutó la técnica apareció entre la oscuridad. El hombre no parecía un guerrero; estaba vestido de civil, de no más de treinta años, con una cicatriz en la barbilla, ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Alguien muy común, a no ser por el rostro deformado de ira. No era de extrañar, aunque la técnica le dio mayor alcance, la velocidad de su objetivo se incrementaba tras cada segundo. No quería matarlo, pero a ese paso no podría evitarlo.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Podemos hacerlo más fácil!? ¡Ven conmigo!

La respuesta del cazado fue saltar altísimo hasta que llegó a los inmensos árboles de cedro del sector. Una vez en las ramas, el perseguido se movió como una fiera.

—En ese caso —el hombre hizo sellos y dijo: — _¡Elemento agua: clones de agua!_

Los clones cubrieron los cuatro puntos cardinales e impidieron al objetivo cualquier salida. El viento sopló del oeste y se llevó varias nubes en el cielo. La luz de la luna entró a escena con timidez y dejó ver la figura de un escuálido niño. El aliento que emanaba desde sus pequeños labios era denso. El infante estaba erguido sobre sus cuatro extremidades, es decir, su postura era la de un animal salvaje. Intentaba correr de un lado para el otro. Y si bien su velocidad era abrumadora, el shinobi de la cicatriz en la barbilla era jōnin.

—No tienes a dónde ir. Pero me has impresionado —rió—, ¡serás mi promoción!

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada malo! —respondió el niño con una frecuencia de voz que recordaba al gruñido de un lobo herido.

El cielo se abrió por completo gracias a una ventisca helada. Las nubes huyeron y la pálida luz lunar se fugó a sus anchas por el bosque. El cuerpo del niño se mostró en plenitud: estaba sucio, traía los ropajes raídos, desechos, y por entre los jirones de la tela se advertían heridas afiladas en el torso, además de pequeños ríos de sangre en el rostro y los brazos. Pero la herida más grave estaba en el muslo izquierdo donde tenía encajado un par de cuchillos kunai.

—Tu existencia es lo único que has hecho mal. Pero no te preocupes, hay gente que no piensa como yo. Serás alguien útil al lugar al que vamos.

—¡No quiero! ¡Tus ojos son iguales a los de todos en el pueblo, pero ellos no me lastiman o intentan matarme!

—Es porque no los dejan, demonio. ¡Si pudieran hacerlo, hace tiempo que estarías muerto! Te odian, y sabes que: ¡a cualquier lugar al que vayas, cuando descubran lo que eres, te odiarán! ¡Tú existencia es la de un arma, la más poderosa de la aldea, es cierto, pero jamás te reconocerán como su igual! ¡Te usarán, y cuando no puedas más, te desecharán! ¡Al final estarás solo! Yo te doy otra opción: conviértete en nuestra arma. No te abandonaremos cuando no nos sirvas.

—Mentira, mentira, mentira… ¡Mentira! —gritó el niño—. ¡Yo, yo no soy lo que dices! ¡No soy eso! ¡No soy un demonio! ¡Soy Naruto! Nada más, solo soy Naruto.

—¡No soy un demonio!, ¿dices? — se burló. Convirtió a un clon de agua en una especie de espejo —. ¡Mírate! ¡Mira esos ojos y dime qué no eres el _Kyūbi_!

Naruto, al ver su reflejo, se palpó el rostro y detalló sus ojos. La sorpresa fue grandísima al verlos rojos, tan salvajes como sus dientes y cara. Parecía un animal, peor aún, el demonio zorro que le mostraron en la Academia. Aquel a quien llamaban _Kyūbi_. La imagen del demonio-zorro había sido capturada por una cámara de video de baja resolución y se les enseñaba a los niños para que apreciaran la grandeza del _Yondaime_. Aunque la grabación era borrosa y la vio una vez, jamás olvidó cuando los ojos del ser se fijaron.

—Yo… ¡Mientes! —Acumuló la rabia, desesperación y confusión, y la dejó salir junto a un rugido estruendoso repleto de frustración.

—«¿Qué es ese chakra?, tiene sed de sangre. Podría ser…» — Antes de concluir sus pensamientos, el shinobi de la cicatriz advirtió cómo un aura roja envolvió al niño—. ¡Maldición! —vociferó con terror. Formó sellos con las manos para una técnica shinobi a toda velocidad—. _Elemento agua: prisión de agua._

Los clones se descompusieron y el agua de ellos fue empleada para la técnica. Pero, antes de formar la prisión, el agua se evaporó. Intentó realizar más sellos para otra técnica; sin embargo, Naruto se abalanzó contra él igual a un animal rabioso. Un profundo grito rompió la noche. Fue el sollozo más horrible que Konoha escuchara en años.

Estaba corriendo a todo aliento. Una amplia zona era la abarcada. Hace dos horas ocurrió tal desastre. Tras de él, tres shinobi con vestimentas de AMBU lo seguían. En los trajes la insignia de la policía de Konoha se reconocía: una estrella conteniendo en el interior al símbolo del clan Uchiha.

—¡Itachi-san, lo encontramos! —gritó la kunoichi acompañada por un ninken.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco minutos… tal vez. No lo sé con precisión por el chakra que hay en el lugar.

—Hana, ¿está solo o hay alguien más?

—Dos olores se mezclan. Uno posiblemente del atacante; el otro es sin duda del niño.

Kilómetros adelante, Naruto despertaba de una pesadilla para llegar a un infierno, a un mundo en donde él no cabía, en donde lo más básico, la existencia, le era negada. Por fin entendió la mirada de desprecio que recibía en todo lugar. Entendió por qué lo trataban de manera cruel. Fue el causante de una de las desgracias más grandes en la aldea. Eso era lo que aquel tipo, ahora moribundo, le dijo.

Naruto levantó las manos y miró con atención la sangre ajena que las mojaban. De sus ojos caían pesadas lágrimas. Caminó unos pasos hasta que sus pies sintieron la viscosidad del charco de sangre que el sujeto de la cicatriz en la barbilla dejó en su intento de huir. Miró hacia abajo; la sangre era cristalina y copiosa, de ahí que divisó su reflejo. Se contempló por largos minutos sin parpadear hasta que los ojos se le cerraron y cayó al suelo. ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo donde no había un lugar para él? Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, alguien lo sujetó. Abrió con pesar un parpado y vio los irises de alguien tras una máscara extraña. Eran ojos rojos como los suyos; aunque estos tenían tres aspas negras alrededor de las pupilas. Sonrió; no era el único monstruo. Con tal pensamiento, quedó inconsciente.

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó uno de los AMBU policía.

—Sí —respondió Itachi—. ¿El secuestrador?

—Apenas respira, pero está vivo —contestó otra integrante del equipo.

—No dejes que muera. Lo entregaremos a Ibiki-san.

—Como diga, Itachi-sama.

—Itachi-sama, las heridas de este sujeto —se detuvo al no encontrar palabras—. ¿Cómo puede un niño, que no sabe qué es el chakra _,_ hacer eso? Sería mejor eliminarlo —calló abruptamente, pues los temibles ojos de su líder se dirigían a él con una increíble intención asesina.

—Mi clan tiene tanto aprecio a este niño como tú, pero eso no significa que infringiremos las órdenes del _Hokage_. Si vuelves a sugerirlo, lo consideraré traición. La ley del Hokage es absoluta; ir contra él es ir contra la aldea —dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar al integrante de su equipo. El pobre diablo no recordó respirar hasta que esos ojos se apartaron de él.

—Si-siento mi insensatez.

—¡Nos vamos! —ordenó. Los demás, quienes quedaron aterrados, le siguieron.

—El pequeño es de la edad de mi hermano Kiba —dijo Hana luego de que Itachi se alejara.

—Qué no te engañe su apariencia. ¡Es un demonio! —alegó la kunoichi médica del equipo—. Las heridas que provocó en ese hombre son iguales a las que tus compañeros harían.

—Yo creo que solo se defendía. Itachi-san tiene hermanos de esa edad, es tan bueno con ellos.

—El clan Uchiha detesta al Kyūbi y todo lo relacionado —añadió el integrante masculino. Sacudió la cabeza—. Menudo intento de asesinato, ¡ese cabrón de Itachi!

Días después, el _Sandaime Hokage_ , el hombre reconocido como el más fuerte de la aldea, miraba a Konoha a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina. De tanto en tanto fumaba de una pipa. Con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, escuchó lo que los dos hombres frente a sí le informaban. El primero de no más de quince años; el segundo, lleno de cicatrices.

—¿Shinobi de la Niebla? Hace un año tuvimos un problema parecido con el Clan Hyūga, pero, en aquella ocasión, por decirlo de alguna manera, era razonable. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios supieron quién era Naruto y cómo no advertimos su presencia?

—Era un experto. Según el informe del interrogatorio del Clan Yamanaka, llegó a Konoha hace seis meses y mantuvo un perfil bajo como carpintero. Selló su flujo de chakra para no ser detectado. —El hombre cicatrizado pasó a otra hoja y continuó: — Enviaba informes mensuales de las actividades de la aldea, pero su misión principal era buscar información sobre el Kyūbi. Es un shinobi de alto nivel; asesinó a los dos AMBU que hacían guardia del mocoso.

—¿Entonces el Mizukage sabe quién es Naruto? —El _Sandaime_ exhaló el humo del tabaco y se sentó en su silla.

—No —intervino Itachi—. Kakashi interceptó la información antes de que cruce la frontera. Al parecer, secuestrar al _Kyūbi_ fue idea suya. Si lo conseguía, sería considerado un héroe en su aldea. Ellos necesitan un poder como ese.

—¿Cómo supo que el _Kyūbi_ estaba sellado en Naruto?

— _Hokage-sama_ , en la aldea… —El viejo líder enarcó la ceja ante la pausa. Con una mirada sería, exigió que continuara con lo que empezó. El cicatrizado se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió: —los adultos saben lo que es, sean shinobi o no. La actitud contra el niño… Quiero decir, es necesaria un poco de intuición y cualquier idiota sabría quién es.

—Nadie desobedece su ley, _Hokage-sama_. Pero eso no significa que controlen su actitud— completó Itachi entrando en la conversación.

—Está bien —suspiró—. En cuanto al shinobi capturado, que no quede indicios. Hagan un sondeo completo a la aldea. No quiero más sorpresas. Ibiki, clasifica esto bajo prioridad S. También saca toda la información posible. Si es un shinobi de alto nivel, también su información.

—Así se hará. Con permiso.

—Itachi, que alguien de tu confianza vigile a Naruto las veinticuatro horas. Él retomará las clases en la Academia; no levantará sospechas. He hablado con él.

— _Hokage-sama_ —interrumpió Itachi—, no creo que el _Mizukage_ se quede conforme. Naruto necesita aprender a cuidarse. Como dijo Ibiki-san, no es muy difícil saber qué es.

—¡Es un niño! ¿Su vida no ha sido ya lo suficientemente mala? Estar con los de su edad es lo mejor para él, así olvidará lo sucedido.

—Si me permite, en el momento que supo lo del Kyūbi. Me corrijo: en el momento en que el Kyūbi fue sellado en él, su vida cambió. Y ahora más con su… no sé cómo llamarlo.

—Se podría decir que adquirió _habilidades_ —suspiró por segunda vez—. Tienes razón, quería engañarme, pero no puedo hacerlo. Según los informes —sacó un registro médico —su ritmo regenerativo es extremadamente alto, y es solo el principio. Según los médicos, sus sentidos están a niveles críticos. No sabemos qué consecuencias tendrá, pero su vista y olfato están desarrollados a un punto extraordinario. Aunque su aspecto exterior no sufrió cambios, el interior es otro tema: el chakra del _Kyūbi_ abrió de golpe su sistema circulatorio de energía. No tiene más de tres meses en la Academia y posee el chakra de un Chūnin —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. No pensé que podía pasar esto. De alguna forma su cuerpo y mente se conectaron por un instante con el Kyūbi. No fue ni un segundo, pero fue suficiente para adquirir eso. Seguro que el instinto asesino y la sed de sangre vienen incluidos.

—Eso lo hace peligroso, tanto dejarlo solo como dejar que se relacione. Lo bueno es que es un niño, con una mente flexible. Estoy seguro de que el Kyūbi no lo hizo por gusto. No soy entendido en técnicas de sellado.

—No hay de qué preocuparse; el sello está intacto —acotó el viejo.

— _Hokage-sama_ , si ese es el caso, quisiera entrenarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —El _Sandaime Hokage_ , Hiruzen Sarutobi, no vio venir esa propuesta—. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo tu discípulo?

—No —hizo una pausa, buscó las palabras correctas y continuó: —solo quiero entrenarlo. No tendré ningún lazo con él aparte de ese. Descubriré y puliré su técnica. Para mantener las apariencias, deberá ir a la Academia, pero no estará solo; entrenará conmigo en las noches. Así detectaré cualquier cambio. Salvo ese periodo de tiempo, no tendré ningún contacto con él, a menos que lo consideré pertinente. Lo aseguro, _Hokage-sama_ , en unos meses será capaz de cuidarse las espaldas.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿El líder del clan Uchiha entrenando a Naruto?

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, y mis razones son simples: el bienestar de la aldea. Un gran poder dirigido con razón y voluntad se convertirá en la fuerza del mañana. Siempre he creído que el _Yondaime_ quiso que ese niño se convirtiera en un recurso para mantener la paz. No solo de la aldea sino de nuestro entorno. Si puedo contribuir a ese fin, lo haré.

El crepúsculo arañaba las cornisas más altas de Konoha con sus últimos rayos. Naruto caminaba por las calles pintadas de ámbar gracias a la luz del sol. La ciudad entera estaba llena de tranquilidad y sosiego. Pero, por donde Naruto pasara, un siseo malintencionado llegaba a sus oídos; él hacía caso omiso de los murmullos, tampoco levantaba la mirada. Entendía la marginación de la que era víctima; aunque entender no significó que el dolor del rechazo disminuyera. No todo era malo —sonrió—; al menos el Hokage lo reconocía.

Al día siguiente de aquella fría noche, Naruto fue a la Academia. Parecía que al mundo le importaba poco o nada su existencia. Nadie le dio importancia a lo sucedido, es más, ni se percataron. Pero había notado algo diferente en él: tenía una constante molestia por la luz del sol, cosa que lo obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados la mayor parte de la mañana. Por otro lado, notó que podía ver en la oscuridad. Y, por si fuera poco, distinguía olores con extraña exactitud. Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Sin poder contestar, levantó los hombros y siguió su camino. Pasó al lado de un parque y observó a los niños jugando. Se veía tan divertido. Tuvo la tentación de jugar también, pero cada vez que se acercaba, los adultos se llevaban a los niños no sin antes mostrarle un profundo desprecio. Suspiró, pateó una piedra y siguió su rumbo. Qué más daba; el viejo _Hokage_ lo había llamado a la oficina cuando terminara las clases de la Academia.

Entró por la puerta del edificio más importante de la Konoha: la Torre del Hokage. Una mujer lo anunció. Al pasar a la oficina, vio al viejo _Sandaime_ sentado. También vio a otra persona: un joven con facciones que juraba haber visto en algún otro lugar. Miró a los ojos del hombre y advirtió que eran iguales a los de los mellizos, la atracción del pueblo. Se apellidaban _Uchinas_ o _Uchanis_ ; algo así. Le dio poca importancia y, aburrido, saludó al Hokage.

—Buenas noches, abuelo.

—¡Naruto!, bien que llegas temprano. Te quiero presentar a Uchiha Itachi, el líder del clan Uchiha. Él es el hermano de Iori y Sasuke —expuso Sarutobi con una tenue sonrisa mientras firmaba varios documentos.

—¡Claro! ¡Uchiha! ¡Así era como se pronunciaba!

—Escucha —sonrió Sarutobi y dejó a un lado los papeles—, desde hoy Itachi te ayudará a entrenar tus habilidades.

—¿Eh? —Miró al joven frente a sí—. ¿Ya no iré a la Academia?

—Te lo explicaré…

Itachi interrumpió.

—Disculpe, Sarutobi-sama. Será mejor que yo le explique y que empecemos de una vez. Si usted está de acuerdo, lo llevaré a un campo de entrenamiento.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Naruto, Itachi es uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea; hazle caso. —Tras la última indicación, los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Sarutobi se quedó con sus pensamientos: — «Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Desde el incidente de su clan, Itachi jamás se ha equivocado en una decisión. Ruego para que esta vez no sea diferente».

En un momento estaban en la oficina del viejo _Hokage_ y al siguiente estaba en un bosque muy extenso y oscuro. Para suerte de Naruto, veía de manera tan cómoda que le pareció el lugar perfecto. Observó hacia todos lados y, cuando curioseó para arriba, vislumbró arboles tan grandes que apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

—Comencemos —dijo Itachi—. Lo primero que diré es que, como a muchos de los aldeanos y shinobis, al clan Uchiha no le agradas. El Kyūbi fue y es uno de nuestros peores enemigos.

—Entiendo —susurró Naruto abatido.

—Lo segundo: desde las cinco hasta las diez de la noche vendrás aquí todos los días. No dirás de esto a nadie; lo que aprendas jamás lo mostrarás, a no ser que sea una situación de vida o muerte.

—¿En la Academia?

—Especialmente ahí. Tienes un poder que muchos desean con desesperación. Tendrás que tener un perfil bajo. Considéralo tu primera misión. No importa lo bueno o malo que seas, en la Academia serás mediocre con tal de protegerte a ti y, por ende, a Konoha. Si el _Kyūbi_ cae en manos como las del tipo de noches atrás, todo lo que conoces será destruido.

—Está bien —volvió a susurrar en un hilo de voz.

—Tercero: no eres normal; por lo tanto, tu entrenamiento no será normal. Desde hoy te entrenaré a fin de que puedas proteger Konoha. Eres un shinobi especial, como tal, una gran responsabilidad recae sobre ti.

—¿¡Sobre mí!? ¡Pero aquí nadie me reconoce! Yo por…

—El reconocimiento no se gana fácil —clamó Itachi y continuó pausado: —Si haces las cosas correctas y proteges lo que es importante, la aldea te reconocerá.

—¿En serio?

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Cuarto… —pensó un poco—, la dejaremos para después. Primero necesito medir tus habilidades. Iniciaremos con el concepto de chakra, pero antes —tiró un cuchillo kunai a los pies del niño —, desde hoy cazarás tu propia comida.

—Yo nunca he cazado. No creo…

—Considéralo la primera lección. No importa si es un conejo o un ciervo. Cázalo en treinta minutos. Utiliza tu instinto y acostúmbrate a la sensación de la muerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del publicador

Primer capítulo del fic conocido como Itami no satsu. Como he dicho en otros fics, primero publicare los fics en mi blog (narutoelitecovenantpuntocom) y luego en fanfiction.


	2. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (2)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

 _Meses después del incidente Uchiha  
Konoha_

—«¡Diablos! —Forzaba la respiración al punto de aspirar el máximo de aire que alcanzara en sus jovencísimos pulmones. — Quedan dos».

—¡Rápido, fuerte, letal; no te pares a pensar! ¡Medítalo al atacar y acostúmbrate sobre la marcha! ¡Domina el terreno y utiliza lo que tienes al alcance, y si no es suficiente, ve más rápido, más fuerte, más valiente, hasta que caigas rendido; e incluso ahí sigue peleando!

Naruto escuchó los enérgicos gritos desde algún lugar del bosque oscuro. Sin tener la oportunidad para meditar las palabras, observó una infinidad de cuchillos kunai lloviendo hacia su posición. Algunos de ellos alcanzaron a dejar heridas visibles gracias a la certeza y brutalidad del atacante.

—¡ _Shinobi_ es aquel que cumple con la misión y protege a la aldea, dejando a un lado intereses y sueños propios! —gritó Itachi, apareciendo a pasos de Naruto. Realizó sellos de manos que no alcanzaron a distinguirse. — _Elemento fuego: bolas de fuego_ —rugió; desde su boca, pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron expelidas.

Con acrobacias vertiginosas y movimientos circulares, Naruto esquivó la mayoría de proyectiles; mas una impactó en su pecho mandándolo a volar hasta golpear y trisar un gran árbol. Su atacante no se detuvo. Al contrario, apresuró las acciones.

—Todo el entrenamiento del mundo es insuficiente. Toma decisiones rápidas, precisas.

Itachi reveló un cuchillo kunai y, blandiéndolo de forma prodigiosa, se lanzó a una velocidad endemoniada. Estuvo a punto de clavar el cuchillo en el hombro de su aprendiz, quien aún estaba confuso y dolido por la bola de fuego. Naruto apenas y consiguió, con una conmoción extrema, concentrar chakra en los pies para correr por el tronco del árbol y evitar ser empalado. Aunque el cuchillo kunai sí alcanzó a cortar uno que otro de sus cabellos rubios.

—¡No reveles tus habilidades a menos que sea necesario! ¡La sorpresa es la clave para no morir en esa batalla, sino en la próxima!

El joven maestro sacó la mano izquierda desde el interior de sus anchos ropajes. Entre sus dedos resplandecieron tres afiladísimas estrellas _shuriken_. Sin dar tiempo a su aprendiz para descansar, las arrojó con violencia. Naruto intuyó el peligro a sus espaldas y saltó en una mortal invertida, yendo a parar a las espaldas de Itachi. Sin perder tiempo, el niño se colocó en postura de _taijutsu_. Demostró una velocidad prodigiosa al embestir contra el líder de los Uchiha, pero un golpe seco en la boca del estómago lo dejó sin aire. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, logró avistar a un segundo clon emerger desde el suelo.

—En la batalla no dejes de prestar atención a tu alrededor. Vigila cada cambio, cada movimiento, cada sutileza en el ambiente. ¡Utiliza la intuición y actúa con base en la técnica y el instinto! —dijo el clon de Itachi mientras pateaba al niño. Tras el impacto de la pierna contra el abdomen de Naruto, el clon desapareció en una nube de humo.

La patada fue tan fuerte que Naruto, al enderezase, no logró orientarse. A su alrededor veía borroso, como si el paisaje se moviera en cada exhalación. Escuchó entonces a las hojas trisarse bajo el peso de unos pasos. Hizo enormes esfuerzos para no caer inconsciente y levantar la cabeza. Advirtió al dueño de los clones contra los que había estado peleando. Itachi, su mentor, con voz áspera y fría, concluyó con el resultado de la lección:

—Diez meses; ¿has mejorado algo? No me encontraste.

—Lo… —Naruto tosió fuerte y cayó sobre las rodillas. Respiró hondo y completó: —Lo siento, Itachi-san. —Acumulando fuerzas, se levantó; aún se sostenía el abdomen—. Pero logré desaparecer a dos de sus clones. Faltaban dos más.

—¿¡Es la excusa que pondrás!? —Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. —Será mejor que empieces. Un clon mío supervisará que termines.

Al pasar al lado del niño, el maestro observó infinidad de cortes y quemaduras en su aprendiz. Mas lo sorprendente era que las más superficiales se curaban al instante; las más profundas, dejaban de sangrar y empezaban a cicatrizar. Eran heridas que costaría una semana cerrarse en cualquier guerrero experimentado.

—S… Sí —susurró el niño y empezó a correr sin aliento.

La ley de entrenamiento de las últimas semanas señalaba que, si no podía hacer desaparecer los clones con cualquier artimaña, él debía dar media vuelta a la periferia de Konoha el igual del número de clones que no desaparecieron. Esa noche tenía que dar una vuelta completa en la cantidad de tiempo que duró la batalla: dos horas. Si no lograba cumplir a tiempo, el castigo, por cada cinco minutos tarde, era media vuelta más. Por lo tanto, era menester hacerlo rápido.

—Dos más. ¡Solo me faltaban dos! —siseó un dolido Naruto, y empezó a correr utilizando la frustración como combustible.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina principal de la Torre Hokage, Sarutobi miraba con severidad, sorpresa y duda a Itachi.

—¿Quieres hacer qué? —preguntó y exhaló el humo del tabaco. Necesitaba pensar, y fumar ayudaba.

—A este ritmo es necesario.

—No sé si fue buena idea dejar que lo entrenes a tu modo. No puedo negar los resultados, pero lo que me pides —negó con la cabeza—.

—Es tan necesario como empezar a entrenarlo a esta edad. Es demasiado poder para alguien que apenas sabe multiplicar. Cuando lo vea, me dará la razón. El niño absorbe todo, en tan corto tiempo, que no sé si es un genio o un completo monstruo.

—Él no te agrada.

—Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver. Lo importante es lo beneficioso que pueda ser para la aldea. Y lo será, puedo dar fe.

—¿No le hemos hecho suficiente daño? —Sarutobi se llevó las manos al rostro; estaba cansado e inseguro. —Lo hemos aislado, exigido, ocultado y obligado a actuar como idiota frente a todos sabiendo el potencial que tiene. Y quieres más, obligarlo a más.

—Hokage-sama, usted ha visto los entrenamientos. Dígame, si ese niño hubiera sido su estudiante, ¿qué hubiese hecho?

—Es diferente —suspiró—. La época en la que luché fue una de guerras.

—Sarutobi-sama, aun en tiempos de paz hay guerra. Lo sabe bien. No conteste como Hokage sino como el shinobi que experimentó cientos de batallas. ¿¡Qué haría en mi lugar!?

—Lo llenaría de poder—sonrió afligido—, le exigiría hasta lo último de sí y le inculcaría que Konoha es lo primero. Haría que la _voluntad de fuego_ sea por lo que viva y por lo que muera, y no repetiría los errores. —El _Sandaime_ miró a los ojos de Itachi. —Haría lo mismo que tú. «Lo siento Naruto»—señaló para sus adentros. Se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal de su oficina. —Está bien, todo seguirá igual. Y puedes pedir ayuda a la persona que deseas. Explícale que es un secreto rango S lo que ocurra en ese bosque.

—Gracias, _Hokage-sama_.

 _Academia shinobi  
Konoha, invierno_

El clima se templó y los escuálidos rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a arañar las calles, las casas y los bosques. Minutos más y el ocho se marcaría en los relojes. Los niños llegaban a la Academia. Muchos iban de la mano de sus padres u otros, hijos de los clanes más importantes, arribaban con su guardia personal. Entre todos los niños, Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, entraba aburrido, solo. Posterior a ingresar al salón, se recostó en la banca.

—Ahí está otra vez. Llega y se queda dormido —bisbiseó un niño.

—Mi mamá dice que no me acerque. Míralo, está todo sucio. ¿Alguna vez se habrá bañado? —dijo una voz más suave; se trataba de una niña.

—Si se acercan a él, se les pegará su estupidez. Ni siquiera responde preguntas fáciles —completó un tercero.

Los murmullos seguían y seguían. Naruto les prestaba poca importancia; estaba acostumbrado. La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir. La bienvenida esta vez fue diferente. Se escucharon gritillos de admiración que retumbaron por el salón, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

—¡Mira mira; es Sasuke e Iori!

—¡Son los mejores alumnos en generaciones! —afirmó otra.

—Iori es tan linda. Algún día será mi novia.

—Idiota. Alguien como ella jamás se fijará en ti —increpó una cuarta.

—Lo dices porque Sasuke ni siquiera sabe que existes.

Los comentarios y las disputas siguieron. Los hermanos Uchiha eran acosados por la mayoría. Ellos restaron importancia a la conmoción y se sentaron, ignorando a todos. Tenían la reputación de ser los mejores, los más populares, exitosos y bellos de toda la Academia, incluso de cursos superiores.

—¡Cállense, son muy molestos!

Los orgullosos mellizos Uchiha regresaron la mirada. Observaron con cierta aprensión al niño que rara vez abría los ojos.

 _Como te atreves_.

 _Es un idiota_.

 _Nadie quiere acercarse a ti._

 _Eres un estorbo_.

Los comentarios se dispararon ante tal osadía. Naruto, por su parte, se limitó a recostarse; la Academia era el único lugar donde podía descansar. Para su alivio, entró el profesor y los demás se sentaron. El instructor comenzó:

—Esperó que hayan estudiado las reglas shinobi. Hoy tendrán una pequeña evaluación… —iba a proseguir, pero advirtió a Naruto recostado sobre la banca. Arrojó un marcador que fue a parar en la cabeza del durmiente, y chilló: —¡Eh, tú! Espero que sepas las primeras. No entiendo por qué sigues aquí. Dime las primeras tres.

—Encontré mi manual en el suelo, lleno de lodo; no pude estudiar —respondió sin alzar la cabeza.

—Lo suponía. Total, nadie espera nada de ti —dijo el profesor y siguió con la lección.

—«Sí, nadie espera nada de mí».

Naruto no alzó la cabeza en toda la clase. Se limitó a escuchar las risas e insultos. Todos lo conocían como _el idiota._ Dudaba mucho que alguien conociera su nombre.

Una vez terminada la Academia debía dirigirse a entrenar. Caminó por Konoha, como de costumbre, con expresión aburrida. Había sido un día común en su cotidianidad. Si era sincero, permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados ayudaba a sobrellevar el desprecio. Además, y a pesar de que no encontró la razón, cuando abría los parpados la luz del sol lo molestaba en sobremanera. Así que se limitaba a abrirlos en la noche. Itachi le dijo que, mientras no sea necesario, mantuviera los ojos cerrados. No le molestaba; nunca tropezó con algo y le ayudaba a enfocarse en sus otros sentidos. Descubrió que la frase: «hay cosas que tus ojos no pueden ver» era muy acertada.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que había entrado al lugar de entrenamiento. Encumbró la cabeza y empezó a sentir, oír y oler todo de aquel bosque oscuro. Se detuvo de improvisto; algo era diferente. Marchó con cuidado hasta el área de encuentro.

De un instante a otro, dos cuchillos kunai volaron hacia él; los esquivó dando una mortal invertida, pero percibió más cuchillos dirigiéndose a sí. Cinco de ellos impactaron: dos en el hombro, uno en el estómago y uno en cada pierna. Los cuchillos habían sido arrojados con la intención de no tocar ningún punto vital.

—No es tan bueno.

—Atrás de usted.

—¿Eh? —alcanzó a decir al momento que vio al niño salir del suelo con un cuchillo kunai listo para matar. Si no fuera porque Itachi lo detuvo, ahora ella estaría con la pierna herida. Reparó hacia delante y, en vez del niño rubio, halló un tronco. —¿Un remplazo? Interesante.

—¡Itachi-san, lo lamento! Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Sabía que estaba con usted, pero… cuando quise parar…

—¡Las reglas! —Dijo Itachi sin prestarle atención a las explicaciones. Naruto,  
sudando y temblado a mares, se limitó a contestar:

—1. Protege Konoha a toda costa.

» 2. Cumple con la misión asignada.

» 3. No reveles tu fuerza o tus técnicas.

» 4. No dejes testigos ni objetivos con vida.

» 5. No hay moral en una misión.

—Las más importante —riñó Itachi.

—9. Shinobi es quien cumple misiones y protege a la aldea, dejando intereses y  
sueños propios.

—De las trece, es la más importante. Ya sabes qué hacer. Tienes cinco minutos.

—Sí, Itachi-san.

Sin decir otra palabra, desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque. La persona que  
estaba junto al líder del clan Uchiha quedó impactada.

—¡No son las reglas básicas! ¿Qué intentas con ese niño? ¿Por qué le enseñas las reglas de espionaje y asesinato?

—Por el mismo motivo que pedí su ayuda, Tsume-san. Ya lo entenderá —dijo de manera secreta. —Acompáñeme, iremos a la zona de encuentro.

—¿Estará bien el mocoso?; aunque Kuromaru lo está siguiendo, este sitio es peligroso.

—Hay otra razón para que su compañero lo siga. Lo entenderá. Si hay alguien que conozca este lugar mejor que usted, es ese niño.

—¡Pero es el bosque de la muerte en la noche! Ni los Genin experimentados se arriesgan.

—Esperemos, Tsume-san. Repito, lo entenderá. Y comprenderá por qué él es información rango S —continuó con el halo de misterio. Itachi saltó hacia la profundidad del bosque. Tras de unos segundos de cavilación, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka lo siguió.

La zona de encuentro se situaba en la parte sur del bosque de la muerte, en un área abierta y arcillosa rodeada por árboles que hacían un espacio natural de dos mil metros. Apenas entraron al sitio, la líder del Clan Inuzuka observó señales de batalla y de jutsus de clase fuego. Muchas preguntas surcaron su mente, pero las despejó al vislumbrar a Itachi pararse abajo de un gran roble y decir:

—Dos minutos tarde, tiempo suficiente para fracasar.

El joven miraba con el sharingan la parte frondosa del roble. Tsume lo imitó, pero no consiguió ver algo por la oscuridad tan espesa. Iba a utilizar el olfato cuando su formidable compañero canino cayó frente a ella. El perro tenía una expresión seria y emitía un leve gruñido. Tsume se proponía a preguntar algo, mas Itachi prosiguió:

—¡Disciplina, responsabilidad, habilidad, sigilo; todo ello conforma parte de ser shinobi! Un segundo puede decidir el destino de una batalla.

—Lo siento, Itachi-san —se escuchó desde algún lugar. Pasados unos segundos, Naruto se dejó caer sujetando por el cuello, con una sola mano, a un ciervo de considerable tamaño. La líder del clan Inuzuka no pudo evitar dejar salir un eco de sorpresa.

—No hay escusas. Hoy no comerás tu presa. La dejaremos para las fieras.

—Lo que diga, Itachi-san.

El niño arrojó el animal a lo profundo del bosque. No tardó en escucharse gruñidos que pelearon por la comida gratis. De inmediato, Naruto se posicionó frente a su maestro.

—Empecemos—dijo el joven maestro e hizo sellos con las manos imposibles de ver. Con una técnica en las manos, ubicó sellos de restricción en las muñecas del niño—. Serán tres clones. —Ni bien terminó de decirlo, la cantidad de clones apareció detrás de él—. Puedes utilizar esto —sacó y tiró un cuchillo kunai. Naruto interceptó el arma con los dientes; los brazos los tenía muertos. Itachi se apartó un poco y prosiguió con las órdenes: —Veinte minutos.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una conmoción para Tsume Inuzuka. Era poético ver cómo los movimientos del niño se fundían unos con otros a la par de la batalla. Aquel crío, tan pequeño como su propio hijo, era impresionante. Decir que pelear contra los clones de uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea era de por sí asombroso; pero la sutileza, la fuerza y la destreza con las cuales lo hacía, salía del margen de la genialidad.

Con los brazos sellados, Naruto no solo esquivaba lo suficiente para que los ataques no lo dañaran, sino que evitaba desperdiciar movimientos y atacaba con el cuchillo kunai sujeto por sus dientes. Armonizaba, de manera elegante y letal, extensos e interminables patadas. La velocidad era espeluznante si se consideraba la corta edad, ni qué expresar de la intuición y el instinto. Tsume quedó sin palabras para describirlo. A un shinobi le costaba años aprender a confiar en los dos últimos aspectos, pero el niño lo hacía de manera natural. Mientras lo veía, una voz grave comentó sobresaltada:

—¡Ese crío —gruñó irascible —no es normal!

—Lo veo, Kuromaru. Si me lo llegan a contar, no lo creía. Incluso viéndolo no lo creo —dijo mirando al crío saltar entre dos _ninjatō_.

Naruto se deslizó entre el espacio que dejaron las espadas cortas. Las afiladas hojas apuntaban a su pecho y a sus piernas, respectivamente. Cayó en cuclillas y, rapidísimo, se lanzó a chocar un ninjatō enemigo con el cuchillo que traía sujeto entre sus dientes. Con las ráfagas de patadas intentaba golpear los muslos del clon de turno. Pero un segundo clon arribó desde atrás intentando apuñalarlo. Naruto saltó dando una extraña voltereta en el aire e hizo que, por milímetros, el clon apuñalara a su igual. Al advertir que falló en la estrategia, el niño corrió a ocultarse; un tercer clon emergió del suelo y le dio tal patada que lo mandó a volar hasta chocarse brutalmente contra un árbol. Al disiparse el polvo que levantó el choque, en lugar del cuerpo infantil, estaban troncos. Una vez más emprendió la arremetida contra el clon que lo golpeara. Los otros clones se replegaron.

—No es eso —gruñó el perro Inuzuka. —¡El mocoso es como una bestia! —Su ama lo regresó a ver exaltada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La forma de cazar al ciervo, cómo se desliza por el bosque. ¡Se mueve como un animal! Es un depredador silencioso que no sabes que está allí sino hasta que sientes los dientes. La presa no supo cuando fue atrapada, siendo tan veloz e intuitiva como para sobrevivir aquí. El niño ni siquiera utilizó un arma. ¡Lo hizo con las manos desnudas! Y…

—¿Y qué, Kuromaru? —preguntó. En este punto, Tsume estaba horrorizada.

El enorme perro bajó la cabeza como si tratara de encontrar palabras. Una vez las pensó, respondió extrañado: —El olor a sangre atrajo a tigres formidables. Pero cuando vieron al mocoso salieron corriendo, asustados. Ese niño —escrutó a un Naruto con múltiples contusiones y heridas lacerantes, aunque ya había derrotado a un clon—. ¡Tiene instinto asesino, sed de sangre y ferocidad! En otras palabras: ¡es un depredador!

—No puede ser… —susurró Tsume abrumada.

—Es una perfecta descripción. No puedo explicarlo de otra manera. ¡Naruto es un depredador! —Con tal declaración, Itachi se posicionó al lado de la matriarca Inuzuka. Entonces agregó: — ¿Lo entiende, Tsume-san?

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Quién sabe? —reconoció con simpleza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo entrenaste?

—Diez meses.

—¡Imposible! En tan poco tiempo no se alcanza ese nivel de combate. Luchar contra tus clones es sorprendente. Ese niño, ¿qué es?

—Debe estar al tanto del incidente que ocurrió hace tiempo con un shinobi extranjero. Hana debe haber comentado algo. La versión completa es—miró fijamente a Tsume—: Naruto dejó casi muerto al jōnin. El _Sandaime_ lo mantuvo en secreto, pero adquirió habilidades al conectarse por un segundo con ya sabe qué. Y obtuvo lo que ve.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Agilidad, ferocidad, fuerza, intuición, sentidos más desarrollados, instinto asesino, sed de sangre, destreza y una habilidad regenerativa monstruosa. No la podemos catalogar como línea de sangre; no nació con ello. Lo adquirió de la cosa sellada en su interior. Tiene el instinto de _eso_ , y algunos otros.

—¿Algunos otros?

—Sí, Kuromaru-san. Su intuición le permite conocer los cambios en el entorno por pequeños que sean, es como otro sentido. Su olfato es sensible; su oído, igual, aunque en menor grado; su tacto es tan fino que puede reconocer el peso, flexibilidad y dureza de un objeto; su resistencia es abrumadora y no necesita más armas que las manos, pues puede hacer crecer las uñas de los dedos hasta un máximo de seis centímetros, y estas son tan filosas que cortan madera, sospecho que se harán más duras y largas mientras su cuerpo crezca. La forma de combate, junto a sus habilidades, es la razón por la que necesito de su ayuda. Son parecidas a las de vuestro clan, Tsume-san.

—¡Le quieres dar más poder! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?—dijo exaltada, observando a Naruto chocar contra el suelo y abrir un cráter con su espalda. Uno de los clones de Itachi cayó sobre él, acomodándole un rodillazo en el estómago tan fuerte que escupió sangre. Tsume apartó la mirada y continuó enardecida: —¡Su nivel rivaliza con un _Chūnin_ , y no puede utilizar los brazos!; aunque tus clones no sean muy fuertes, ¡siguen siendo tus clones! Recuerdo muy bien lo fuerte que eres. No olvides quién fue tu superior cuando ingresaste al AMBU.

—Tsume-san, cada clon tiene un tercio de mi poder—objetó Itachi. Aquella declaración fue suficiente para que Inuzuka Tsume se quedara callada, y más aterrada de ser posible. —Tiempos oscuros nos esperan—siguió—; la guerra está expandiéndose desde la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Algunos poblados ya han entrado en conflictos. El _Yondaime_ nos dejó a este niño para superar esos tiempos. Podemos inculcarle, moldearle ahora que está pequeño. Su sentido de manada también quiero que le enseñe. ¿Lo entiende, Tsume-san?

—¡Tsume, Itachi tiene razón! Puedo ver que no tiene idea de su poder. Es muy pequeño, le enseñaremos nuestras normas y reglas. Al igual que los cachorros, los críos humanos son moldeables en esta época de sus vidas. Será un perfecto guardián para la aldea —apoyó el enorme perro negro.

—Tal vez sería más peligroso no hacerlo —dijo Tsume.

—Sabía que contaría con su ayuda. Ahora, Naruto es un secreto por las razones que ha visto. Únicamente nosotros y Sarutobi-sama sabemos de él. Si las otras aldeas se enteran, querrían matarlo, o, lo más probable, raptarlo. Su conexión con él será en las noches...

Mientras Itachi continuaba explicando las condiciones, Inuzuka Tsume seguía a su intuición.

 _Ocho años desde el ataque del Kyūbi_

Eran los últimos días de diciembre, la nevada cubrió el bosque y lo sumergió en una exacerbada monotonía. Las heladas noches y las frías mañanas fueron lo cotidiano en la mayoría del territorio de la Nación del Fuego.

—¡Vamos Naruto! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —gritó la líder del clan Inuzuka parada frente al niño. A su diestra se hallaba su compañero canino. Sus alientos resoplaban en la helada noche.

—Lo… Lo siento; no me gusta el frío. Me congela los huesos.

—¡Debilucho! —rió Kuromaru con voz de trueno, y añadió con orgullo canino: — ¡Aprende de mí!

—¡No te rías, Kuromaru-san! Tú vienes con abrigo incorporado. ¡Y te comiste la mayoría de las presas, ahora que están tan escasas!

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Qué vergüenza atrapar solo tres conejos!

—Por lo menos atrapé algo, a diferencia de alguien —dijo provocando que el enorme perro dejara de reír. Antes de que una sonrisa se delinee en los labios de Naruto, se oyó: _Gatsuuga_.

—¡No seas infantil, Kuromaru! —dijo Tsume—. Naruto, terminamos por hoy.

—Como diga.

—Y otra cosa —le hizo señas con la mano para que se acerque. Cuando lo hizo, colocó una mano en la cabeza del niño y se arrodilló hasta ponerse a su altura. —Toma. Es mi regalo —dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete—. No le digas a Itachi.

—¿Es… esto es para mí? —preguntó Naruto emocionado. Sin querer, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules. En su vida le regalaron algo—. Gracias —expresó acariciando cada sílaba.

—No es nada —respondió Tsume; le acarició la mejilla y le borró las lágrimas. —¡Pero bueno!, ahora tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana, y tráelo puesto; ¡quiero ver cómo te queda!, ¿sí? —Finalizó y le dio un golpecito en la frente—. Cuídate, Naruto. Kuromaru, vamos a casa.

La mujer giró sobre sí misma y empezó a caminar a la salida del bosque de la muerte. Entonces el formidable perro se acercó a Naruto.

—No hagas preguntas y tómalo cachorro —refunfuñó inentendible; tirado de su hocico llevaba algo envuelto en un pañuelo. Dejó el paquete en las manos de Naruto.

—¿Kuromaru-san?

—Es un poco de la comida de Hana. ¡Cómetelo todo!

Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Kuromaru se encaminó tras su ama.

« _El reconocimiento viene después_ », recordó. Vislumbró el camino por donde se fueron Tsume y Kuromaru, y sintió que valía la pena. Sonrió mientras gordas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tsume-san, Kuromaru-san. Tengo tres amigos ahora.

Apenas llegó a su pequeña casa, abrió la cajita envuelta en el pañuelo que le había dado el perro Inuzuka. Jamás imaginó que algo podía saber tan bien. Se disponía a abrir el regalo de Tsume cuando alguien abrió la ventana e ingresó a la habitación. Era alguien muy conocido.

—Itachi-san —gritó exaltado, casi le da un infarto verlo ahí. El nombrado, como era costumbre, pasó de él y habló con voz neutra.

—Prepárate, saldremos de viaje. _Hokage_ -sama me ha permitido darte un regalo que servirá para toda tu existencia.

—En… ¿enserio? —balbuceó ilusionado. Dos regalos en una noche, vaya que estaba agitado.

—Sí. Iremos a una misión en las fronteras del Colmillo y la Garra. Te mostraré lo que es la guerra.

Aprendería también que no todos los regalos son buenos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuestas a reviews

 **pedro123** : es un placer, se que todavía hay muchos fanáticos de esta fantástica historia.

 **Ranpoo4ever** : no es mi historia, lo aclaro al principio de cada capítulo. También por eso pongo publicador en vez de autor. Hare lo posible por publicarla hasta el final, pues es el autor el que me pasa los capítulos.

 **carlos29** : si es la primera vez que la lees te vas a llevar buenas sorpresas.

Nota del publicador

Lamento la tardanza. Como he dicho en otros fics, primero publicare los fics en mi blog (narutoelitecovenantpuntocom) y luego en fanfiction.


	3. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (3)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

Un infierno perdido, oculto en la oscuridad, se desvelaba. Sombras, sin apariencia definible, devoraban, desgarraban y aniquilaban todo cuanto tenían frente a sí. Seres rabiosos hicieron de la noche territorio de muerte, de gritos belicosos y voraces cuyo vigor rasguñó el cielo. La luna, testigo de los horrores causados por demonios que no conseguían saciar su sed de sangre, condenaba los actos con fulgor solemne. ¿Cómo diferenciar el bien y el mal cuando todo es tan confuso al punto de no entender en dónde termina el valor y comienza la crueldad? Menos determinar la cordura, cuando incluso esta parece locura.

El febril fuego esparcido en la planicie se tornaba combustible para una llamarada uniforme que brindaba nuevos bríos al odio de aquel pandemonio. ¿Los humanos eran así de depravados o solo ingenuos? ¿Es acaso cuerdo razonar que el sufrimiento del otro se justifica por la noción de lo correcto? Tal vez solo trataban de ocultar que la esencia que los define se pierde, y lo que queda es el caos y la destrucción. ¿Acaso el odio los ciega al punto de olvidar aquello por lo que luchan, pues se les escapa de las manos y se torna lodo en el frenesí de la ira? Al final, no queda nada sino el recuerdo de que alguna vez fueron llamados guerreros, protectores, hombres valientes.

La séptima semana de invierno, la tercera que conoció lo horrible de la guerra. Igual a cada noche vio a los combatientes — _soldados_ con poca habilidad para manejar el cuchillo —pelear, embutidos de falso valor y negando el temor, gritando a pleno pulmón que defenderían lo que fuere que defendían. Jóvenes, que aún no empezaron a vivir, que no conocían el calor de una mujer o la delicia de la amistad y el licor, morían cercenados, delirando en el más puro y absurdo horror. ¿Qué los motivaba? ¿Por qué luchaban hasta tal punto? ¿Por qué granjeros, herreros, simples civiles, peleaban contra shinobis si sabían que no ganarían? Para Naruto era una estupidez disfrazada en el sentimiento de _honor_. Por lo contrario, los shinobis, abrumados por el desequilibrio que causaba la locura y la muerte, no tenían opción y daban rienda suelta al instinto primitivo de supervivencia, aunque significara ser cruel, brutal, aunque significara dejar de lado su humanidad.

El plenilunio llegó al punto más alto. La señal de tregua se inició. Después que despojos más que hombres salieran del campo de batalla, algunos otros, de cada bando, eran los encargados de constatar si sus compañeros servirían para volver a luchar; si no, matarlos para que dejen de estorbar. Era la realidad de la guerra. Si no sirves a la guerra, no hay derecho a la vida. Las medicinas, los doctores, los cuidados eran costosos. En guerras así, ser herido de gravedad era igual a morir.

Fue una noche igual a muchas otras. Lo había visto en la realidad y en sus pesadillas. Y en ninguna de ellas consiguió evitar derramar lágrimas. Ahora entendía la forma de la guerra, y el sinsentido de la misma.

—Es hora.

Fue el susurro que llegó a los oídos de Naruto. Giró a ver a su maestro, quien, como siempre, tenía una actitud templada, expuesta por sus aterradores ojos rojos que parecían estar listos para matar. Al advertir su atención, continúo: —Iremos a la prisión del campamento sur. Hoy acabaremos con la guerra —concluyó en tanto se destinaban al lugar que era más horrible que ese infierno.

Naruto persiguió a Itachi a través de interminables cadáveres y heridos que rogaban por compasión. Corrió a todo pulmón por el campo de batalla; sus sentidos, en tal infierno, eran una verdadera maldición: podía oler, oír y sentir todo, a pesar de moverse a gran velocidad. La primera vez que lo hizo no pudo evitar vomitar. Después de tantos días, las arcadas al ver viseras, intestinos y quemados, cuyos huesos y carnes apestaban, se desvanecieron. Aprendió la anatomía del ser humano de forma cruel y repugnante, tanto en las batallas como en los calabozos. Asimismo, comprendió qué tan retorcidos pueden llegar a ser los hombres sometidos a grandes presiones. La guerra trasfigura la moral. Se entiende pues que los prisioneros sean animales. Mujeres, niños y niñas se vuelven juguetes. Era lo común en ambos bandos. Los honorables soldados saciaban sus bajos instintos con los más débiles y menos afortunados. Recordó la primera vez que entró a una prisión y descubrió que, a pesar de respirar, los prisioneros tenían ojos sin vida. Recordó la locura de las mujeres, desnudas, con las piernas abiertas de forma repugnante, arrojadas como bultos en las celdas. Recordó los gritos de dolor que se fugaban desde atrás de las puertas, llantos y suplicas que no cesaban. Voces de jóvenes, de niñas y niños por igual. Quizá fue la primera vez que sintió odio genuino y quiso asesinar a cada uno de los soldados como si fueran los ciervos que solía cazar en el bosque de la muerte.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando llegaron a la improvisada prisión del campamento sur. Al notarlo, cerró los ojos; no quería ver tal miseria. La última vez, Itachi dejó en claro que, viera lo que viera, no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, los habían contratado para ganar la guerra. Al oírlo le pareció indigno y sucio; solo porque el feudal era aliado comercial de Konoha, ellos los ayudarían. No en batalla, pero sí en información y táctica. Naruto descubrió que un shinobi no es el héroe que pintan los relatos; también son los villanos, si es la misión. Mas si existía la posibilidad de parar ese infierno, lo haría. Naruto se convirtió así en un shinobi que odiaba la guerra.

Tras unos cuantos minutos llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Un hombre con excesivas carnes extras, calvo y de mal olor los recibió. Itachi se detuvo frente al tipo e hizo un ademán de saludo. Naruto lo imitó. El inmenso hombre, al ver al niño, se acercó y se relamió los labios. Luego se agachó para tocarle la cara; Naruto colocó tres dedos en el cuello del hombre tan grotesco. Las uñas del pequeño guerrero eran largas y afiladas como cuchillos; a pesar de tenía los ojos cerrados, un gran instinto asesino amenazó al gordo. Los guardias apuntaron las lanzas a la cabeza del niño. El hombre obeso quedó estático, enclaustrado en el terror. Las dos últimas semanas, Naruto quería matar a ese sujeto tan inmundo. Agradecía que él le diera un motivo, pero la voz de mando de su maestro lo detuvo.

—¡Déjalo! El general no morirá hoy —ordenó. Después se dirigió a los guardias. —Si quieren ver el mañana, bajen las armas—dijo. Los guardias obedecieron más por miedo que por subordinación. Itachi entonces se dirigió al gordo: —Gonta, ¿dónde está el prisionero? Queremos terminar pronto.

Naruto bajó la mano y sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad. El General se irguió, sobándose la parte delantera del cuello que el niño estuvo a punto de desgarrar. Sin decir palabra alguna, se destinó a una puerta al final del pasillo. Los shinobis de Konoha le siguieron; cuando faltaban unos metros, Gonta empezó a hablar con una voz aguda y chillona:

—Lo capturamos hace dos días. Lo torturamos de todas las maneras posibles, incluso cercenamos los dedos y un brazo… pero nada. Ha estado sin comer ni dormir, será fácil para Itachi-sama. —Llegaron al final del pasillo y Gonta abrió la puerta dejando ver al capturado. El general se acercó al desgraciado y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza—. Es un jōnin altamente entrenado. Parece que no siente dolor. Restringimos su chakra y amordazamos su boca por si intenta suicidarse. ¿Desea que hagamos algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es suficiente. Obtendré la información. Hoy sabremos la localización del feudal.

Itachi se acercó al jōnin y lo apresó del mentón para obligarlo a verle a los ojos. Irises cafés chocaron contra el _sharingan_. En apenas segundos, el tipo empezó a gritar de forma atroz y a decir lo que sabía. Cuando Itachi lo soltó, el jōnin cayó al piso botando espuma por la boca; sus nervios fueron destrozados. Ahora era un cuerpo sin alma ni voluntad.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Gonta.

Itachi pasó del general, se detuvo frente a Naruto y empezó a hablar: —Hoy alcanzaremos al feudal en la frontera sur, entre el País del Arroz y la Aldea del Sonido. Al parecer quiere negociar con esa aldea shinobi. Según deduzco, alguien poderoso reside ahí. ¡Naruto, nos vamos enseguida… y abre los ojos! —Al pasar al lado del niño, se cubrió con una capa. Antes de salir de la habitación, con su tono neutro, advirtió: —¡Imbécil, dile a tu señor que a primera hora firme la alianza con el sucesor al trono! Es el trato, y las dos partes están de acuerdo. También recuérdale que, si no lo hace y se resiste a firmar la paz, yo mismo me encargaré de visitarlo. ¿¡Entendido!?

—S-sí —susurró Gonta; un poco más y sus pantalones tenían un accidente.

Tras la respuesta, Itachi salió. Fue el turno de Naruto para acercarse al general. —Es tu día de suerte, pero es seguro que algún día te mataré —dijo esbozando una sonrisa tétrica, luego completó: —Es una promesa—. Al dar palabra su palabra abrió los ojos y dejó al descubierto dos irises rojos que provocaron que los presentes se abstuvieran de respirar. Gonta retrocedió pálido, chocó contra una mesa y cayó de trasero al suelo. Naruto caminó hasta el obeso general y lo sostuvo del rostro. Imitando a Itachi, bisbiseó: —Si quieres que tu muerte no sea dolorosa, esta misma noche liberarás a todos los que tienes aquí. La guerra se acaba hoy, ¿entendido?

Gonta apenas afirmó con la cabeza. Los ojos del niño se parecían a los de Itachi. El gordo general sintió entonces cómo era traspasado por las uñas que antes amenazaron su cuello. Sabía que no estaba sucediendo en realidad, pero lo sentía, por dios que lo sentía. Tras un momento, Naruto se separó del hombre y se cubrió con una capa antes de salir de ahí. Al irse, el enorme instinto asesino bajó mas no desapareció. Gonta estaba horrorizado. Al percatarse que estaba vivo, sin perder tiempo, vociferó a los cuatro vientos: _¡Liberad a cada prisionero! ¡Ahora!_

Dos sombras se movían a velocidad mortífera como si fueran parte de la oscuridad, atravesaban con gran facilidad las escudriñadas sendas del bosque. Los individuos pensaban en cosas opuestas. La silueta más pequeña tenía una enorme determinación, pues quería acabar con la guerra. La silueta más grande, por su parte, por primera vez, en todas las semanas que lo entrenó, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él estaba enseñando a un animal letal a razonar; blindaba con armas nefastas a un animal que por naturaleza era calculador y peligroso. La rapidez con la que aprendía el niño era extraordinaria. Nunca le gustó la palabra genio, pero no había otra para describir a su aprendiz. Asimilaba las enseñanzas mediante estímulos, buenos o malos. Además, aprendía con su cuerpo lo que a un shinobi normal le tomaría décadas entender, en otras palabras, la memoria muscular de Naruto no tenía precedentes. Esto lo descubrió al notar que el niño, en apenas días, entendió el principio psicológico para intimidar a otros. Había descubierto, pues, que el lenguaje corporal es más efectivo que las amenazas. Tres semanas le tomó a Itachi enseñar al pequeño shinobi lo horrible que puede llegar a ser el mundo. A Naruto, le tomó el mismo tiempo aprender a lidiar con la situación, perdiendo en el proceso la ignorancia de niño.

Cuando Itachi despertó de sus reflexiones, notó cómo Naruto ya no corría en forma humana, sino que avanzaba sobre las cuatro extremidades como lo haría cualquier fiera. La noche era como el día para él, disfrutaba ir por los lugares menos accesibles, escalar árboles inmensos con absurda facilidad y dar saltos suicidas de hasta diez metros para seguir corriendo sin detenerse. Los ojos del niño le permitían recordar cada espacio, mirar a largas distancias y observar el más pequeño cambio. La cruda realidad era que apenas tenía nueve años e Itachi debía concentrar buena parte de su chakra en las piernas para estar a la par con él.

El bosque terminó y apreciaron una majestuosa llanura. El cielo y la tierra se fusionaban en el horizonte. Arribaron a la frontera entre el Sonido y el País del Arroz. Habían acabado el trayecto en escasas tres horas. Corrieron unos metros hasta alcanzar un acantilado de unos cuarenta metros de profundidad. Desde la cima, pudieron apreciar un camino serpenteante en el fondo. Por la altura y la distancia, su rango de visión era superior. No tardaron en encontrar la caravana del feudal que, dicho sea de paso, estaba bien resguardada. No había duda: se dirigían al Sonido para formalizar una alianza con dicha aldea.

Los shinobis se mantuvieron en silencio, desaparecieron sus presencias y observaron el entorno. Itachi hizo una señal. Ambos concentraron chakra en los pies y, junto al bisbiseo del viento, empezaron a correr por la ladera rocosa. Itachi hizo dos nuevas señales. Naruto saltó y aterrizó en la parte superior de la elegante galera. Todo su accionar fue perfecto, sin el menor atisbo de duda. El contingente no se dio por enterado del intruso.

El pequeño guerrero se reclinó en el techo de la galera. Durante dos kilómetros observó todo. Repasó cuántas personas estaban, vislumbró cuántos shinobi, la cantidad de armas e identificó a quiénes parecían ser los líderes. Pasados cerca de quince minutos, por el comunicador, Itachi solicitó:

—Informe.

—Tengo tres en la parte posterior y dos en la delantera, frente a los caballos, a las doce en punto. Se comunican con alguien. Los refuerzos deben estar cerca.

—¿Confirmaste el objetivo?

—Sí. El objetivo está con su esposa e hijo. Debemos esperar…

—No. Si el objetivo cruza la frontera, será más peligroso. Me encargaré de los shinobi de los alrededores. Tú encárgate de eliminar al objetivo y la familia. No podemos permitir sucesores —ordenó estoico; no bromeaba. Ante el significado de las órdenes, Naruto, nervioso, repuso:

—Itachi-san, ¿encargarme del objetivo y la familia? —dijo preocupado. —Pero, pero su familia no tiene la culpa.

—¡Escúchame! —Interrumpió—. Es tu misión. Terminaremos con la guerra. Si alguien de esa galera queda con vida, su odio será pólvora. Cuando todos los del carruaje desaparezcan, el sobrino mayor del feudal tomará el país y firmará la paz. Si no lo haces y ello logran llegar al Sonido, la guerra no solo afectará al País de la Garra y al País del Colmillo, también afectará al País del Arroz y al País del Té. La vida de naciones enteras está en tu convicción, ¡para esto hemos entrenado! Cuando yo ataque a los guardias, el feudal y su familia huirán. ¡Síguelos, y no permitas que lleguen al punto de encuentro! ¡Es una orden!

Antes de poder refutar algo, observó una enorme bola de fuego dirigirse al carruaje. Los shinobis escoltas se pusieron en guardia y uno contrarrestó el fuego con una técnica de agua. Todos debían ser de nivel jōnin. Naruto lo comprendió: Itachi tenía que encargarse de ellos y darle la oportunidad. No era crueldad que su primer asesinato llegara esa noche; era víctima de las circunstancias. El momento que la batalla comenzó y los shinobi peleaban con unos cuantos clones de su maestro, una kunoichi y un shinobi tomaron a la familia real para introducirse en el bosque. Naruto los persiguió.

Corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Tenían que cumplir la misión a toda costa. La kunoichi llevaba a la esposa y al hijo del feudal; la primera, en la espalda; el segundo, en brazos. Su compañero cargaba al feudal. Se internaron en el bosque evadiendo los obstáculos, pero algo en el ambiente no le gustaba al más experimentado del dúo.

—¡Akari, detente! —Exclamó de pronto. La kunoichi se detuvo en el acto.

—¡Jirel!, ¿¡qué sucede!?

—¡Shh! Escucha con atención. Alguien está acechándonos. —Jirel cerró los ojos y Akari lo imitó. Pero solo aumentó el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—No escucho nada —dijo irritada. Si su superior, un jōnin de mil batallas, decía que algo estaba mal, _algo estaba mal_. Pero ella no oía nada por más y se esforzaba.

El experimentado Jirel arrojó un kunai a una sección espesa de matorrales. Los presentes se asustaron y la familia real, que se había mantenido al margen, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa a pesar de los guardianes. Tras algunos instantes, un felino oriundo de la zona salió corriendo. Tanto el feudal como su esposa dejaron salir el aire aliviados, mientras su hijo respiró tranquilo.

—Falsa alar…

No pudo concluir la frase; unas garras emergieron desde el suelo y se encajaron en el cuello de Jirel. La cabeza salió despedida del cuerpo. El jōnin de treinta y cinco años murió como principiante. La sorpresa, la letalidad, junto a que bajó la guardia para exhalar, contribuyeron a su cruel deceso. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tanto del feudal que quedó empapado de la sangre de su protector como los de su esposa e hijo. La kunoichi resguardó contra su pecho al niño para que no viera tal atrocidad. Antes de poder reaccionar, el asesino se perdió entre los matorrales.

—¡Señor, acérquese! ¡Todos detrás de mí! —gritó Akari. Una asustada familia real siguió las instrucciones.

La emperatriz abrazó a su esposo y este protegió a su hijo. Toda la familia real lloraba. Akari asía un cuchillo kunai con fuerza. Al entender la situación, el feudal se puso de pie y, con determinación, pidió:

—Akari-san, llévese a mi familia. Daré la cara. Me quieren a mí —dijo mirando al frente.

—¡Pero señor, usted…!

—Sin mi esposa y mi hijo no tengo nada—replicó—. Quiero a mi pueblo, pero amo a mi familia. No puedo vivir sin lo uno u lo otro. Si mi familia está bien, protegerán al pueblo: con eso soy feliz—. Regresó la mirada a la kunoichi; ella no objetó nada.

—Querido. —La emperatriz no pudo encontrar palabras. Con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, abrazó a su marido una última vez. No lo volvería a ver, lo sabía; pero de haber podido, ella haría lo mismo. Se limpió las lágrimas, se apartó un poco y le sostuvo el rostro para depositar un casto beso en los labios del hombre que llegó amar. Con tan íntima caricia, quería decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él y lo feliz que fue a su lado. El feudal respondió con un breve y secreto: gracias, junto a un beso en la frente. Luego apartó a la emperatriz con delicadeza y se acercó a su hijo.

—Hijo mío —dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño—, cuida a tu madre. Sé sabio y no cometas errores como los míos. Toma el trono y reina con razón y corazón. El líder de la Aldea del Sonido nos ayudará—recogió la mano del niño y le abrió la palma para depositar el sello real. Con cuidado, cerró la mano y completo: —Eres mi sangre, mi sucesor. Se fuerte —no pudiendo evitarlo, abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

El príncipe, entre el shock y la desesperación, hizo ademanes de madurez y contestó:

—No lo defraudaré, padre. Pagarán por lo que nos han hecho. Lo juro.

Unos minutos después, Akari colocó al niño en brazos y a la emperatriz en la espalda. Una vez listos, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el punto de encuentro. Podían lograrlo, la meta no estaba a más de tres kilómetros. La kunoichi se perdió por el bosque. Al verse solo, el feudal gritó con toda la rabia posible:

—Me quieres asesino. —Observó en todas las direcciones. Sentía algo trémulo y escabroso escondido en la oscuridad. Tal vez su mente jugaba con él o era el asesino que se movía. Se sintió como un ciervo enjaulado con un león. Ahora comprendía cómo debía sentirse una presa acechada, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Reuniendo todo su valor, vociferó: —¡Aparece asesino!

Esta vez el gritó surtió efecto. Desde unos arbustos, un pequeño niño rubio, cubierto de sangre y con una mano empapada de la misma, mostrando fiereza en sus enormes ojos rojos, salió. El feudal no daba crédito. La impresión fue tal que cayó de trasero al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —musitó el niño.

El feudal balbuceó sin idea o respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar. De su mano, más preciso, de las afiladas uñas, goteaba la sangre fresca de Jirel.

—¿Por qué qué? —respondió el feudal reuniendo valor.

—¿Por qué ustedes envían gente a morir de esa forma? ¿Por qué la gente sufre por una idea? ¿Por qué, por su estúpido orgullo, crean monstruos? Lo observé con su familia y sé que los ama, pero ¿por qué hace sufrir a otros?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Tú no entiendes! —refutó molesto. El niño sonrió.

—Entiendo que usted jamás ha visto una prisión de guerra. No ha oído los gritos que las mujeres, niños y niñas dan al ser juguetes de los monstruos que crea con sus tratados. No ha visto la desesperación de los campesinos en el campo de batalla. No ha sentido el rencor de los hombres que lo pierden todo y enloquecen por la ira.

—¡Es culpa de ellos, nosotros solo nos defendemos!

—¿Defenderse? ¿Quién es bueno y quién es malo? Es la pregunta que me he hecho por semanas. Ustedes, que luchan por sus ideales; o ellos, que luchan por sus tierras. ¿El que gane será el bueno y el que pierda el malo? Pero si los dos luchan por lo que creen correcto, entonces no hay lugar para la paz, ¿cierto?

—Alguien que no entiende de política o tradición no sabría…

—¡Cierto! —interrumpió—. No entiendo nada de eso. Pero sé que sus decisiones lo llevaron aquí. Morirá junto a su familia para que la paz vuelva. Escuché que ama a los dos, ¿no? Entonces salvará a su pueblo y se irá con su familia. ¿Acaso no es justo? Al menos más justo que la guerra. La vida de tres salvará la de tres millones. Como su líder, debe sentirse orgulloso.

—¿Mi familia? —pronunció nervioso—. Toma mi vida, pero déjalos —no pudo decir más; el niño interrumpió otra vez:

—Debió haberlo pensado antes de decirle todo aquello a su hijo. Antes de darle sus ideales. Antes de que su esposa quedara con tanto rencor. ¿Qué creyó que pasaría? Ellos no aceptarán su muerte. Después de todo, lo aman. Cuando se ama es fácil odiar.

Afiló su mano como una espada.

—¿Moriré por la mano de un niño? —Preguntó con ironía.

—No —replicó—, morirá por la paz de su pueblo.

Con un movimiento, Naruto empaló el pecho del hombre. El feudal se derrumbó, la conciencia poco a poco lo abandonó. Antes de caer a la eternidad, advirtió cómo desde los diabólicos ojos rojos de su asesino las lágrimas brotaron abundantes. Después todo fue negro.

Naruto dejó de oír el corazón del objetivo. Su mano tenía sangre fresca. La sensación, aunque horrible, no era diferente a la de matar ciervos, conejos, renos, lobos, tigres. Lo diferente fue que los animales, en su final, no tenían miedo a la muerte; pero los ojos del feudal se hundieron en el puro terror. Los humanos eran criaturas débiles. Con tal idea, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Akari corría a todo pulmón, un kilómetro más y alcanzaría al lugar de encuentro. Tenía miedo; gracias a su instrucción, no lo mostraba. La emperatriz y el niño sí lloraban en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, vislumbró el edificio de referencia. Faltaban quinientos metros cuando un niño rubio, salido de la nada, interrumpió su camino. La luna, liberada ya de las nubes, estaba a espaldas del infante. El ligero fulgor blanquecino delató la sangre espesa que le bajaba por la mano izquierda. Akari, aterrada, intentó deshacer el genjutsu. La sorpresa fue enorme al comprobar que no cayó en alguna técnica ilusoria. Reunió valor, recogió de su pierna derecha un par de cuchillos kunai y los arrojó. Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas cuando el niño los interceptó en el aire y, cambiando de mano a una velocidad increíble, los devolvió con tal vehemencia que no sintió dónde encajaron sino hasta que el dolor de su muslo izquierdo le avisó.

Akari cayó al suelo, arrojó en el proceso a sus custodios. Rauda, se levantó y alcanzó otro cuchillo kunai. Pero al alzar la mirada no divisó a nadie. Paneó la mirada de izquierda a derecha y obtuvo el mismo resultado. A unos metros al sur, distinguió a la emperatriz abrazada al príncipe. Con cierta dificultad caminó hasta estar frente a ellos, lista para defenderlos. Pero en un parpadear el niño rubio apareció a pocos pasos de ella. Antes de poder gritar, el pequeño asesino dijo:

—Mi misión no es matarla, _kunoichi_. Solo tomaré la vida de aquellos dos.

Akari no lo podía creer.

—¡Esto es una broma! ¿¡Cuantos están contigo, mocoso!?

—Estoy solo —respondió sin detenerse.

—¡Ha! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Jirel fue de los más fuertes! ¿¡Quieres decir que tú lo  
mataste!?

—Lo lamento. Era demasiado fuerte como para entablarlo en batalla directa —contestó con simpleza. La kunoichi enfureció.

—¡Niñato, no estoy para juegos! Si no te vas, ¡te matare! —chilló blandiendo el cuchillo kunai. Hasta ese instante, el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados. Después de gritar, Akari se arrepintió de las palabras; como respuesta el pequeño shinobi abrió los ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo. La kunoichi se petrificó. Nunca había visto irises rojos tan sanguinarios. Se sintió una presa. Su mano temblaba. Naruto siguió: —Le pido que se marche. Hoy he matado por primera vez a dos personas, quisiera no aumentar el número más que en otras dos.

—¿Qué eres?

—Alguien que busca acabar con la guerra —confesó Naruto—. La muerte de la familia real lo conseguirá. Estoy dispuesto a cargar con la culpa para poder liberar del sufrimiento a las dos naciones.

—¿¡Y qué te hace pensar eso!?

—Un tratado que se firmará después de que otra persona ascienda al trono. Mi maestro se encargará de ello.

—¿¡Quiénes son!?¿¡Por qué se meten en lo que no les importa!? ¿¡De dónde son!? ¿¡Acaso de la Niebla!? ¿¡Quieren conquistarnos como en el norte!?

—No entiendo nada de eso. Yo solo quiero que termine este absurdo.

—¿¡Absurdo!? ¿¡Absurdo dices!? ¡Muchos amigos míos han muerto! Hace unos días mi padre murió y mi hermana fue capturada. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los capturados? ¡Quiero venganza, y la Aldea del Sonido me la dará! ¡No importa si muero en el intento, con tal de conseguir que ellos sufran como yo!

—Ellos han sufrido tanto como ustedes. Sus campos de retención y lo que les hacen a sus capturados no es diferente. Las mismas ideas torcidas vagan por sus cabezas ¡Usted no ha visto lo que es la guerra en su parte más oscura! Lo puedo deducir por sus palabras. La venganza solo trae más dolor.

—¡Un niñato hablándome de eso!

—Dejarla viva es peligroso —expresó calmado.

Al siguiente segundo la kunoichi miró hacia abajo y se percató de la garra que la atravesaba. No entendió cómo un niño tan pequeño se movió con tal rapidez. Se precipitó al suelo apenas viva. Poco a poco las fuerzas se escaparon. Akari lo fue entendiendo: moriría, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Muy poco, si era sincera. No quería morir. Quería amar, quería enamorarse, quería comer cosas raras, quería reír, quería tener sexo desenfrenado, quería ir a ver la película de la que tanto habló su hermana. Ante sus evocaciones, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Naruto, por su parte, pasó de ella y se condujo hacia los últimos objetivos que, para esas instancias, estaban apretujados.

—Lo siento —escuchó Akari un momento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! —Suplicó la emperatriz al advertir el espectáculo que el niño rubio le ofreció. Sabía que estaban perdidos. —¡Mátame!, pero no tomes la vida de mi hijo. Es todo lo que pido —rogó abrazando a su pequeño. Ante ello, el chico se irguió.

—¡Madre! —Gritó para enseguida soltarse del abrazo—. ¡No ruegues por mí! ¡Yo te protegeré! —De un instante a otro sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropajes y con temeridad más que con inteligencia se lanzó a atacar. La señora trató de evitarlo, pero fue inútil.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó de manera apacible. El hijo del feudal tenía el cuchillo encajado en la parte inferior del pecho de Naruto. Ante el rostro de pánico del niño de doce años, el shinobi completó: —Aceptaré tu odio y viviré con él. —Afiló la mano y la hundió en el chico, atravesándolo hasta que su mano emergió por la espalda. Un gritó horrible profirió la madre quien vio impotente como su hijo caía muerto.

—¡Demonio! ¡Tú no eres un humano! ¡Demonio! —Chilló recogiendo el cuerpo de su pequeño. El llanto era tan fuerte que perturbó a Naruto—. ¡Te maldigo mil veces! ¡Demonio! ¡Monstruo!

—Su llanto es débil. He visto a la misma madre perder un hijo, dos, tres, cuatro.

—¿Qué eres?

—Usted lo ha dicho…

Ante la desesperación, la mujer tomó el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano su hijo muerto y se lo llevó a la garganta. Cuando estaba a punto de cortarla, Naruto la detuvo.

—¿Por qué?

—Morirá por mi mano, no por la suya. Así tal vez vuelva a encontrar a sus seres amados en otra vida. Aceptaré su odio y su dolor. Perdóneme.

Ni bien terminó sus palabras, con un movimiento rápido, le atravesó el pecho. Todas las muertes las había ejecutado así.

Los primeros rayos de sol se alzaban por el horizonte y lo bañaban. Itachi había acabado con los quince shinobis de guardia y ahora seguía el rastro de su aprendiz. En primera instancia encontró al Feudal y al jōnin muertos. Siguió el rastro hasta toparse con tres tumbas, cavadas hace poco. Caminó un poco más hasta una herida del bosque y encontró a Naruto mirando el amanecer. El niño estaba sucio, con sangre seca en las manos y lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas. Itachi se acercó.

—Lo hiciste bien —anunció tranquilo.

—Odio la guerra —contestó Naruto, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se quedaron en silencio por largos instantes, mirando el limpio azul del cielo y cómo el sol se alzaba poderoso—. ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarla?

—No lo sé. Esa pregunta me la he hecho toda la vida, pero si hay formas de salvar a la gente. Tú lo hiciste anoche.

—Lo haré. Aceptaré el odio, el rencor y el dolor de los que asesine. También aceptaré sus sueños, así no morirán en vano.

—Es mucha responsabilidad —opinó—. ¿Aceptar los sueños, incluso si son malos?

—¿Cómo saber qué es bueno y qué es malo? En especial cuando somos shinobi. Seguiré mi instinto, y antes de que empiecen estas aberraciones, las pararé.

Tras una pausa igual de larga, Itachi giró sobre sí mismo y señaló:

—También odio la guerra. —Había logrado su cometido, aquel que se planteó al principio de entrenarlo—. Prepárate. Nos dirigiremos al Sonido encubiertos. Aprenderás infiltración y espionaje, la mejor forma de detener algo.

—Sí —se levantó y le siguió—. ¿Por qué el cambio de planes?

—Un traidor es el líder del Sonido. Tenemos que confirmar la información; y, de ser cierta, acabar con esa amenaza.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos al norte; por el sur es más fácil?

—Entraremos por el País del Agua y observaremos si esas dos naciones están por aliarse.

—Como diga, Itachi-san.

Dio una última mirada a las tumbas y siguió a su maestro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuestas a reviews

 **carlos29** : le daré las felicitaciones de tu parte.


	4. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (4)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

 _Novena semana de invierno_

 _Linderos de la Nación del Agua_

 _Dos semanas después_

—¿Cuánto más?

—Tres kilómetros. ¿Estás seguro de la información que obtuviste?

—Sí. No hay duda. Encaja con la descripción y, según varios testigos, la Aldea del Sonido se encargó de eliminarlo, aun con ese nivel. Pero no estaba solo. Al parecer su acompañante tenía habilidades únicas. El _Mizukage_ mandó a capturarlo vivo.

—¿Cuál es la razón para que lo llevaran al Sonido y no a la Niebla?

—Lo siento, nadie lo sabía. Tampoco hablaron más.

—Con él son cinco shinobi de rango S muertos en una semana. Desertores y fugitivos, no solo de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla sino también de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Al parecer, al no concretarse la alianza con el País de la Garra, algo cambio. Todo indica que Orochimaru es el jefe de la Aldea del Sonido. Iremos con cuidado.

—¡Llegamos!

Los dos interlocutores pararon a medio kilómetro de una aldea que, por su ubicación, era shinobi. Esta estaba herméticamente custodiada.

—Nos meteremos a la boca de la serpiente. ¿Está seguro de esto? —Preguntó la silueta más pequeña. Como respuesta, la más grande le dio un sello.

—No, pero la información es vital —contestó. Hizo sellos, colocó la mano en un pergamino y apareció, desde una nube de humo, una galera con productos textiles. Luego sacó otro sello y se lo puso en el abdomen. Incluso él dio muestras de dolor al hacerlo. Miró a su acompañante.

—¿Mi misión es? —preguntó. Se levantó la camisa y, con fuerza, se colocó el sello en su pecho. Una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro.

—Reunir información de la aldea y de sus puntos vulnerables. Toma esto —dijo y le tiró algunas ropas oriundas de la zona.

—¿Qué seremos?

—Hijos de mercaderes que harán negocios en la aldea por cinco días. Naruto, esta vez, a no ser que sea necesario, no te quitarás el sello de restricción. Haré lo mismo. Durante este tiempo seremos ciudadanos. ¿Quedó claro? —La figura más pequeña respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y empezaron a caminar jalando de la carreta.

Al verlos, nadie pudo imaginar que eran shinobis. Por una parte, gracias a la edad: un joven de dieciséis años y un niño de nueve no levantan sospechas. No tardaron en pasar por las puertas de la aldea; no hubo ningún escrutinio de los guardias, solo les preguntaron el tiempo de estadía y el objetivo de la misma.

La Aldea del Sonido era una pequeña ciudad protegida por dos montañas y resguardada por macizos muros de piedra con un radio de sesenta kilómetros. Levantada en la órbita de la colina, se hallaba el centro del poblado. Por dentro era como toda aldea shinobi. La única diferencia notable era la poca cantidad de habitantes a comparación de Konoha o sus homólogas. Parecía muy pacífica, nada fuera de lo común, a no ser por los shinobi que tenían el rostro cubierto casi en totalidad.

Los dos jóvenes tiraban de la carreta de productos textiles por la calle principal. Llegaron a una posada que, para su suerte, daba una espléndida vista de la ciudad. Alquilaron la habitación más alta. Fue suerte que a pocos lugareños les importara los extranjeros. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, se pusieron manos a la obra. Se repartieron el territorio que debían explorar en los siguientes tres días. Tuvieron mucha fortuna al haber conseguido un mapa del Sonido en el anterior poblado, pues no podían utilizar chakra gracias al sello de restricción. Para pasar inadvertidos, debían apelar a su resistencia y capacidad física. En la tarde salieron de la habitación; para guardar las apariencias, ellos llevaron consigo una buena cantidad de textiles.

—Nos encontraremos al caer el sol —dijo Itachi dirigiéndose hacia el sureste del pueblo; a Naruto le tocó el rumbo noroeste.

Después de largos minutos caminando, Naruto abrió por completo los parpados para memorizar las calles y las posibles debilidades de la aldea. Al ir por una vía transitada, muchos hacían caso omiso de su presencia, sea por su estatura o porque le creían un huérfano. Llegó a una intersección y se metió en un pequeño callejón que tenía un depósito de basura. Gracias a su preparación fue capaz de trepar con facilidad por un tubo hacia el techo de un local. Una vez ahí, se movió como un gato, corriendo a toda velocidad, encontrando divertido ir por los lugares menos accesibles. Se pasó la tarde así, mientras su cerebro memorizaba cada hendija, callejón y calle por donde pasaba. Incluso él se sorprendió al advertir que podía memorizar los accesos de las escudriñadas edificaciones. Abarcó un buen porcentaje de la parte encargada al mantenerse corriendo por tres horas. No paró ni un minuto. Sin duda eran los resultados de los duros días que pasó en aquel bosque oscuro.

El sol cayó en el horizonte. La ciudad, como muchas otras, se transformó. En especial, el centro de la misma. Minutos antes de que el sol se perdiera, Naruto regresó al callejón y arrojó al basurero algo de la mercadería. Sin que nadie sospechara, regresó por la vía transitada. A esas horas la vía parecía mucho más concurrida. Pocos minutos después, estando ya frente a la posada, se encontró con su mentor quien llegaba al mismo tiempo.

Entraron. La propietaria los recibió con la cena e Itachi sonrió. Para Naruto era increíble ver lo fácil que su maestro cambiaba de personalidad, incluso de costumbres. En las últimas semanas vio a Itachi transformarse desde en un pordiosero hasta en un aristócrata. Podía hablar de forma vulgar y, en segundos, pasar a decir palabras que jamás había oído. Podía seducir a casi cualquier mujer y a tipos especiales de hombres si la información lo meritaba. Siempre hallaba la forma de escabullirse como agua en un arroyo, tan dócil y sencillo sin ningún tipo de error. En una palabra, Itachi —que ahora parecía un chico común, amable y torpe, pues arrojó la sopa que la amable muchacha, hija de la dueña del lugar, le sirvió, para luego reírse de forma tonta mientras colocaba la mano detrás de la cabeza, provocando que los demás clientes se riesen de él —era impresionante; y también se aterró de que él mismo podía hacerlo. En sus pocos años vividos en Konoha, Naruto aprendió por sí solo esa habilidad; la había estado entrenando sin saberlo, pues su fachada de revoltoso, risueño y estúpido le fue necesaria para pasar desapercibido: de un imbécil, nadie tiene miedo.

Tras la comida, Itachi entabló una conversación con Okari, la hija de la dueña, quien feliz habló acerca de su aldea. Ella había quedado encantada con el joven mercader. Minutos más tarde, Naruto e Itachi subieron a la habitación; este último cambió su personalidad por la habitual. Entraron, cerraron la puerta e Itachi colocó un sello de silencio. Sin previo aviso, preguntó:

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Nada extraño. El pueblo es normal. Es como cualquier pueblo en los cuales hemos estado. —Caminó hasta la ventana para ver las nubes que acurrucaban a la despreocupada ciudad. —Los lugareños son amables. Las debilidades de la aldea, no son muchas. Me recordaron a…

—Konoha —completó Itachi, mirando unos pergaminos—. También lo noté. Las murallas tienen, en base, el mismo diseño.

—La información debe ser correcta. Toda esta tranquilidad es sospechosa si consideramos que la alianza no se realizó.

—¿Cuánto de la ciudad recorriste? —Preguntó Itachi mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—Ocho Kilómetros.

—Esperaba más, pero está bien. Muéstrame los puntos —extendió la mano derecha, pero no recibió nada. Itachi lo miró con incredulidad—. ¿¡No anotaste los puntos débiles!?

—No… pero, pero lo memoricé todo —dijo nervioso. Recogió un pergamino, un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar un mapa. —Los puntos débiles son aquí y aquí y aquí —señaló haciendo más negro el tono del lápiz.

Itachi permaneció estático; la memoria de su discípulo era prodigiosa. La sensación que lo envolvió fue el desconcierto: ni el más experimentado shinobi lo podía haber hecho con tanta precisión, y es que el pequeño dibujaba la ropa y las figuras de las personas, incluso los rostros eran identificables. En una hora, diez pergaminos detallados estaban ante sus ojos. Hasta el más estúpido de los estrategas podría hacer una táctica con eso. Mostraban toda la infraestructura.

—Buen trabajo —dijo estoico; aunque fue el cumplido más alto que hasta el momento había dicho a cualquiera de sus subordinados. —Puedes ir a dormir.

Cuando Naruto se acostó en la cama, quedó dormido.

Itachi se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el bosquejo número ocho que abarcaba un mercado: en un rincón, divisó la figura de una niña de unos once años. Ella estaba detallada. Al parecer había llamado la atención de Naruto. Casi tenía vida. Las habilidades del niño no dejaban de sorprenderle, pues había capturado a la niña robando manzanas, metiéndolas debajo de su ropa mientras el vendedor estaba descuidado. Debió haber sucedido en un parpadeo, pero Naruto memorizó los detalles. Eso sobrepasaba el límite de sorpresa. Dejó los bosquejos, guardándolos, y se acostó en la otra cama.

 _Decima semana de invierno  
Tarde del cuarto día de infiltración  
Aldea del Sonido_

Para esas alturas, aprovechando las nuevas habilidades de Naruto, Itachi hizo un mapa de los tres cuartos de la aldea. Todo estaba ahí, aun los rostros de algunos capitanes shinobi. Cerca de treinta pergaminos fueron el resultado de la infiltración; lastimosamente, no encontraron nada sospechoso. Itachi sabía que el _Sannin_ no sería fácil de localizar; más jamás pensó hasta ese punto. Lo peor era que, a la noche siguiente, se vencía el permiso de los shinobi del Sonido; si se pasaban del tiempo, resultaría sospechoso. Además, era atroz para sus cuerpos soportar la tensión de retener el chakra. Los sellos aún eran prototipos. Visto que no se podía hacer nada más, se separaron para poder cubrir el territorio restante y volver a Konoha. Con la información obtenida, para un escuadrón AMBU sería un juego de niños buscar al escurridizo miembro de los _Sannin_. Se repartieron el territorio. Por falta de tiempo, Itachi iría al extremo este mientras Naruto al extremo suroeste. Esa misma noche completarían el imponente mapa.

Naruto llegó a la localización más apartada del centro de la ciudad. El sector era la zona marginal de la aldea, la rechazada, aquel lugar que quieren olvidar. Las casas eran viejas y descuidadas. Naruto subió hasta la edificación más alta y abrió los ojos. Empezó a memorizar los detalles. Pero entonces algo le sacó de su oficio. Algunos hombres, que por sus movimientos eran shinobis, empezaron a llevarse a personas. Al advertirlos, los pueblerinos se escondieron. Pero varios hombres, mujeres y niños fueron noqueados y secuestrados. La sangre de Naruto hirvió; mas no podía intervenir. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cómo alguien se acercó a sus espaldas. Si aquella niña no hubiera gritado, distrayéndolo, él no hubiera quedado inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Naruto despertó en un lugar que conocía muy bien, aunque no era el mismo que recordaba. Se trataba de una prisión. Se levantó apesadumbrado y se sobó la nuca. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero gracias a sus ojos logró ver. Contempló una prisión de dos pisos con seiscientos metros de largo por sesenta de ancho. Paneó la mirada de derecha a izquierda y la visión que obtuvo provocó que se agachara con arcadas. En ese instante agradeció que su estómago fuera sometido a tales horrores en la guerra, pues lo que miró en la oscuridad era mucho más grotesco. Atisbó varias personas deformes, algunas parecían monstruos más que humanos. Haciendo ademanes de valor, levantó la mirada y notó que no todos eran así; algunos todavía eran humanos. ¿Qué clase de bestia sádica haría algo así? Muchos tenían enormes tubos conectados a sus cuerpos, cuernos, pieles grisáceas, verdes; otros estaban agangrenados y pudriéndose en vida. Avizoró algunos niños de su edad. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas, llorando. Maldijo sus ojos por hacerle ver algo que ningún humano podría mirar en tal oscuridad. Un llanto le sacó del estado de miedo e ira. Arrojó la mirada hacia la procedencia de aquellos gemidos, distinguió a la niña que lo distrajo en la mañana. Se puso de pie, abrazándola como reflejo. La pequeña, por un momento, se asustó, pero luego se acurrucó en su pecho y lloró más.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —dijo tratando de calmarla.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Estamos perdidos! No quiero morir.

—Tranquila —interrumpió—. No llores. No solucionará nada—. Le acarició la cabeza—. Te prometo que estaremos bien, ¿sí?

—¿Quién-quién eres? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas—. No he oído tu voz antes. Odio esta maldita oscuridad; no puedo ver nada.

—Es mejor así. Sobre lo otro, soy alguien que no te dejará sola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Tayuya, y el tuyo es…

Cuando Naruto iba a responder, las celdas se abrieron y los engendros empezaron a caminar o arrastrarse hasta lo que parecía ser su comida: los humanos encarcelados. Las personas, no pudiendo ver nada, oyeron sonidos difusos. Por instantes se quedaron estáticos, pero el infierno se desató cuando escucharon gemidos monstruosos, inhumanos. Se arrinconaron contra las paredes. Naruto, gracias a sus ojos, lo vio todo.

—Tayuya, por nada del mundo te alejes de mí —ordenó cogiéndole la mano. Con un movimiento rápido, la cargó en la espalda como una mochila. Era una suerte que ella fuera de su tamaño y menos pesada. —Cierra los ojos, no los abras.

—¡Pero si no puedo ver nada! —Exclamó asustada y confusa—. ¿Que son esos ruidos?

—Confía en mí y haz lo que te digo.

—Pero…

—¡Solo hazlo! —habló más potente. La niña cerró los ojos. Después que lo hiciera, sintió como si volara.

Naruto saltaba entre los monstruos. Algunos parecían tener problemas, aunque viesen en la oscuridad; en tanto otros se guiaban por el sonido o por el olor. Aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos se alimentaban de sus congéneres. Tras de que unos cuantos de esos monstruos atacaran a un par de hombres y empezaran a devorarlos, los gritos de horror, tanto de las víctimas como de los asustados encarcelados, no se hicieron esperar. Naruto se dirigió donde la mayoría de presos estaban; eso significó dejar a su suerte a otros, pero debía salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de gente. Una vez llegó a la celda con al menos treinta personas de toda edad y género, habló:

—¡Caminen hacia atrás! ¡A unos cinco metros está una pared, apóyense y cúbranse entre sí! —Ninguno de los asustados reos miraba un metro por delante de sí; desconfiaron. Naruto volvió a gritar: —¡Si no lo hacen, morirán!

Fue suficiente para que muchos le hicieran caso. Mas dos niñas se quedaron estáticas.

—¿No oyeron? —preguntó acercándose para tocarlas en los hombros; ambas respondieron: la más alta con una patada y la otra esgrimiendo un fierro afilado. Naruto tuvo que dar una mortal invertida para esquivarlas. Parecían bien entrenadas. Por su parte, la niña en su espalda se aferraba más ante los abruptos movimientos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó la más alta. Al parecer no veía nada, pero sentía las presencias de otros.

—No tiene chakra—dijo la otra. Unieron las espaldas en pose de lucha. Naruto las miró actuar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí? ¿Por qué no hacen caso a lo que les digo? ¿Saben lo que hay aquí?

—¡Claro! —respondió exaltada la más pequeña—. ¡Son los experimentos fracasados de Orochimaru! ¡Cada cierto tiempo busca nuevos prospectos!; ¡los que no son devorados, se convierten en sus nuevos ensayos!

—«Entonces ellas…»—cortó la línea de pensamiento. Era irónica la forma que había logrado llegar hasta el traidor, quién, para esas instancias, se convirtió en uno de sus seres más odiados. Tan concentrado estaba en sus deducciones que apenas atinó a oír como la niña prosiguió:

—Tenemos habilidades que nos han permitido sobrevivir. Por lo que puedo deducir, tú también las tienes. Pero créeme, sería mejor morir.

—¿Entonces por qué pelean?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, una de ellas contestó:

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir —dijo bajando la guardia. Tendría entre unos doce o trece años—. ¡No moriré hasta que cumpla esa promesa!

—En mi caso —respondió la más pequeña, se acomodó los lentes que llevaba y continuó: —, no moriré; pelearé.

—Si es así —reparó como los experimentos se colaban por las rejas y paredes, pegados a estas como alimañas. Eran bastante rápidos a comparación de los otros más grandes que avanzaban con paso tétrico. Bajó de su espalda a la niña y, con técnica, haciendo desaparecer su presencia, se colocó al lado de las otras dos. Después contempló a las tres y completó: —, desde ahora se cuidarán para sobrevivir. Quédense con los demás, no permitiré que rompan sus promesas. No hoy.

—¿Eres idiota?, ni siquiera tienes chakra —dijo la niña de anteojos.

—Confíen en mí, y cuiden de ella. —Ubicó las manos de las dos sobre las de Tayuya.

—¿Que harás? —preguntó Tayuya—. ¿Te irás?

—Tranquilas. Haré lo necesario para salir de aquí. Confíen en mí. —Se sacó toda la ropa superior, enseguida cogió el sello pegando a su pecho que sobresalió de su piel al ejercer presión. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

—Me llamo Karin —dijo la más pequeña, acomodándose los lentes.

—Haku —contestó la más alta y abrazó a Tayuya, atrayéndola hacia atrás—. Y soy hombre.

—«¿¡Qué!? ¿Hombre?»

Antes de terminar la línea de pensamiento, se percató de que el nombre le era conocido. Evitó hacer memoria; no era oportuno. Veloz, al sentir que veinte de los experimentos llegaban, arrancó el sello de su pecho. Expulsó un enorme poder haciendo que a la mayoría se les erizara el cabello. Las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandaron y rasgaron más, y pudo ver como si encendieran la luz. Respiró hondo, agudizando sus sentidos. Sentía todo en un radio de dos metros. Entonces, sin previo aviso, empezó uniendo los cuatro dedos de cada mano exceptuando el pulgar. Sus uñas parecían cuchillos de una longitud de seis centímetros. Se concentró, levantó la mirada y corrió a matar a las pobres criaturas que habían olvidado su origen humano. Sus movimientos fueron perfectos, y aunque los monstruos también eran hábiles, no pudieron hacer mucho en la oscuridad. La mano afilada como daga perforaba el lugar correcto, sea el corazón o el cuello, y morían en el acto. Unos metros atrás, las personas no podían imaginar lo que sucedía, pero oían el quejumbroso llanto de algunos de esos seres.

Hace diez minutos había sucedido, y el hecho de que sucediera debía ser por una buena razón. De lo contrario, él se encargaría de matarlo. Como fuera, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible hasta su aprendiz. Había sido buena idea vincular los sellos para que, si uno se rompía, el otro pudiera llevar a la localización del sello roto. Estaba calculado. Lo que no estaba calculado es que al llegar al lugar—unos veinte metros antes del muro más alejado del norte—se encontrara con al menos un centenar de shinobis del Sonido. Se detuvo en seco y observó por algunos instantes el sitio. Cuando se preguntó qué hacían allí, el mismísimo miembro de los _Sannin_ apareció desde una abertura en el suelo. Itachi desvaneció su presencia. Con el sello de restricción roto, no le quedaba más que cubrirse con el genjutsu más poderoso que tenía. Si quería sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con el genio de los Sannin, debía ser uno a uno. Caso contrario, si tan solo era superado por unos pocos, sería suicido. Ni hablar de cien. Por lo tanto, se limitó a oír.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios. Su lengua parecía ser la de una serpiente, solo faltaba ser bifurcada. La piel blanca al extremo, el cabello lacio, negro y largo, y los ojos viperinos le daban la potestad para ser el domador de serpientes de los Sannin de Konoha.

—El chakra provino de los prospectos de esta tarde, Orochimaru-sama —respondió uno de los shinobi cuyo distintivo era una máscara blanca.

—Al parecer encontraron un tesoro —expresó para de nuevo después relamerse los labios y esgrimir una sonrisa escalofriante—. ¡Qué interesante!

—Esperamos ordenes, señor.

—Veamos qué tan bueno es—dijo y rió como si un pedazo de acero se atorase en un triturador. Hizo varios sellos y pronunció: — _En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou_ (Abrasador fuego asesino del purgatorio).

Itachi se sorprendió; la técnica era un _kinjutsu_ difícil de realizar. Observó a Orochimaru posar una mano en la tierra. La razón por la cual no encontraron algo los días anteriores fue, por absurdo que pareciera, porque no pensaron en la posibilidad de enormes cámaras construidas debajo de la aldea. Con el Sharingan, era obvio; Itachi trató de excusarse: ningún líder se escondería de su propia gente. Si Orochimaru lo hacía, debía ser por alguna razón. Pasaron alrededor de tres segundos. Los shinobi del Sonido se retiraron a los árboles cercanos. De un momento a otro el campo estalló en pequeños intervalos como si minas se hubieran puesto alrededor de cien metros. Si el daño en la superficie era así de grande, el interior debía ser un infierno. Itachi se mantenía tranquilo, pero la situación iba de mal a peor. Naruto tenía pocas posibilidades de haber sobrevivido a ese kinjutsu. Antes de que sus ideas fueran más allá, advirtió al _Sannin_ colocar otra vez la mano en el suelo. Pero esta vez un enorme boquete se abrió. Orochimaru empezó a bajar por las escaleras con una desagradable sonrisa.

—Esperen aquí. Nadie se acerque. Veré que tan bueno es nuestro prospecto —ordenó.

Los shinobis quedaron impactados por el instinto asesino del líder. Itachi, por su parte, y aprovechando la situación, atacó veloz. Gracias al factor sorpresa una cuarta parte del centenar cayó en un poderoso genjutsu. La hora de la función había llegado, e Itachi comenzaría el primer acto con una carnicería.

Naruto estaba confundido. No sabía qué sucedió. Lo único que sabía era que aún respiraba. Cuando creyó ganar, faltándole eliminar a tres monstruos, la prisión se iluminó y un fuego infame arrasó el lugar. Incluso lo cegó por instantes. Su cuerpo reaccionó y saltó hacia atrás. Pensó que era el final, y nada. Abrió el ojo derecho, su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver hielo alrededor no solo de él, sino de todas las personas que estaban en la celda.

—Lo logré —tosía —apenas —escuchó Naruto. Al regresar la mirada, entendió quién era el chico. Él debía ser el acompañante que capturaron al momento de matar al demonio de la Niebla: Momochi Zabuza, una semana atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haku. Naruto se levantó. Estaba cubierto de sangre y con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Al estar a la altura de Haku, este quedó impresionado al notar los ojos rojos y algo azules en la parte inferior.

—Gracias. Este es tu _Kekkei genkai_ , ¿cierto? ¡El elemento hielo! —Soltó Naruto. Tras la gruesa pared de hielo un infernal fuego ardía provocando un espeso vapor.

—Sí; he gastado todo mi chakra. Yo… —no pudo continuar; Haku se desmayó. Naruto lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Increíble. Yo no pude reaccionar, ¡y él lo hizo! —regresó la mirada hacia atrás. Las dos niñas lo miraban confusas. El fuego, que el hielo contenía, daba una difusa claridad.

—¡Tu chakra es increíble! —señaló Karin para luego acomodarse unos anteojos extrañamente grandes. Con la luz se distinguió sus ojos rojizos y su cabello pelirrojo. —Son increíbles. Ahora entiendo por qué podías moverte en la oscuridad. Es por tus ojos, ¿no? Nunca había visto un color así… —se acercó muy emocionada. Lo raro era que no se espantara por los amorfos cuerpos descuartizados. Ella era la única; los demás estaban sin aire por la sorpresa. —Es un color hermoso —dijo acercándose tanto que Naruto tuvo un ligero sonrojo y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Ahora entiendo! —Interrumpió Tayuya; ella también tenía el cabello rojizo, pero ojos color miel—. ¡También tienes un g _enkai_!

—Eso no importa—indicó desviando la conversación—. Debemos salir de aquí. Mi maestro ya debe haberse enterado —susurró. Entregó al chico inconsciente a las dos pequeñas y se dirigió a los demás presentes: — ¡Todos!, a veinte metros hay escaleras que llevan hacia una trampilla. Una vez rompa el hielo, cúbranse y corran. No miren atrás.

Naruto se colocó frente a la parte más delgada de hielo y, con el puño cerrado, dio un golpe tal que abrió un boquete considerable. La gente cogió el hielo, lo puso en algunas mantas y, cubriéndose, empezaron a correr. Tal como dijo el pequeño, las escaleras y la trampilla estaban cerca. Al final quedaron las dos niñas, quienes llevaban a Haku, y el propio Naruto. Cuando las primeras personas estaban por abrir la trampilla, quedaron estáticas, sin excepción.

—Este chakra… este chakra es… —farfulló Karin. En su rostro se dibujó un profundo terror.

—¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo tiembla.

Naruto, por primera vez en su corta vida, sintió un miedo primitivo, natural. Giró sobre sí mismo y fue marcado de muerte por la mirada viperina de un ser que tenía un aura escalofriante. Quiso reaccionar, pero en instantes dos enormes serpientes se enroscaron: una en él y la segunda en los jóvenes que estaban a su lado.

—¡Karin, Tayuya, Haku! —gritó Naruto al ver que la serpiente los tiró a una celda por encima del camino de fuego, dejándolos inconscientes.

—¡Así que eras tú! —Rió—. Si soy sincero, imaginé a alguien distinto.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —vociferó enfurecido. Como respuesta, recibió un fuerte apretujón de la serpiente.

—Oh, que modales los míos —dijo—. Me llamo Orochimaru. Es un placer conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño diamante?

—¡Púdrete!

—Esa actitud desafiante —rió de forma asquerosa—. Eres más interesante de lo que pensé.

—¡Libéralos o te mataré! —siseó Naruto emanando de él el mayor instinto asesino que podía. Orochimaru lo sintió, pero lejos de amedrentarlo, provocó que la sonrisa se ensanchara a niveles de un placer indescriptible.

—Quiero verlo. —La serpiente dejó caer al pequeño guerrero que no tardó en ponerse de pie y colocarse en pose de ataque. Pero cuando iba a arremeter contra Orochimaru, advirtió a los prisioneros paralizados. Como si el hombre frente a sí oyera los pensamientos, anunció: —Es un genjutsu. Se liberarán si cumples tu palabra.

Itachi mató a los shinobis del Sonido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No por nada era un genio aun dentro de su poderoso clan; aunque muchos de los oponentes tenían el nivel de jōnin, no se comparaban a sus poderosos ojos. En apenas quince minutos la centena de shinobis enemigos habían pasado a mejor vida. Itachi caminó por en medio de los cuerpos inertes hasta estar frente al que tenía el distintivo de la máscara blanca. Sin decir palabra, levantó al hombre moribundo. Lo había dejado con vida para poder obtener información. Activó su técnica ocular y se introdujo a la mente de aquel pobre diablo. Transcurrió alrededor de un minuto y lo soltó. El shinobi de la máscara blanca cayó al suelo, muerto, con los nervios destrozados. Manteniendo la fría actitud, Itachi formuló sellos con las manos y posó una de ellas en la tierra. No pasó mucho para que la compuerta se abriera. Ahora conocía todo el lugar gracias a su _interrogatorio,_ si se le puede llamar así romper la mente de sus informantes.

Itachi se introdujo a la prisión con el sharingan activado, manteniendo un paso ligero. Poco tardó en llegar hasta un mirador desde el cual se podía observar la infraestructura. Las llamas no le permitieron divisar mucho. Corrió entonces al final del pasillo e ingresó por una puerta. Lo que había detrás de esta hizo que desvié la mirada. Había escuchado rumores de los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero oírlos y verlos era distinto. Su ira se encumbró a niveles peligrosos, puesto que personas de todo género y edad eran conejillos de indias. Muchos se quejaban y otros tantos tenían miradas muertas, es decir, si ya no lo estaban. El laboratorio era grande, con máquinas de lo más extrañas. Observó con el sharingan; la localidad estaba sellada y había varios sellos protectores alrededor. De repente la pupila de su ojo derecho empezó a tomar otra forma. Parpadeó un par de veces, lo siguiente que se observó fue cómo todo ardió en llamas negras. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Percibió entonces a una niña conectada a varios aparatos, tal vez tendría la edad de su hermanita Iori. La pequeña, al sentir que el fuego negro la carcomía, con un gesto de gratitud, susurrado, dijo _gracias_.

Giró sobre sí mismo con la imagen de la niña latente en su memoria. Inclusive una pequeña gota transparente brotó de su ojo derecho, mientras que este regresaba a la normalidad. Aquella experiencia no solo había servido para Naruto, sino que él mismo constataba lo podrido que estaba el mundo. Como todo manual de shinobi decía, Itachi dejó los sentimientos a un lado y bajó por las escaleras hasta el lugar dónde sentía un inmenso poder. Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta donde dos inmensos instintos asesinos se oponían. Uno lo pudo reconocer; el otro, tenía clara sospecha de quién era. Así que, con sigilo, se acercó. Una densa capa de vapor cubría el pasadizo. De repente, como una explosión, un chakra rojo, con una sed de sangre asquerosa, dispersó el vaho espeso. Tras un par de segundos consiguió ver la bizarra escena: en las escaleras al menos treinta personas yacían muertas, carbonizadas; Naruto, por su parte, se hallaba frente a una celda con quemaduras de segundo grado. Al dispersarse el vaho, Itachi avistó a tres niñas siendo protegidas por su alumno. Perfiló mejor su posición y se topó con Orochimaru.

—Te di la opción de salvar a alguien, y las elegiste. ¡Valen diez vidas! —Increpó Orochimaru entre carcajadas y levantó las manos al cielo—. ¡Este poder, este grandioso poder! Tanto que me congela los nervios. ¿Qué eres, pequeño rubí?

—Mal-di-to —balbuceó Naruto. Una ligera capa de chakra rojo lo envolvía. Pero su estado era lamentable. Lo sorprendente era que, poco a poco, el chakra rojo le curaba las tortuosas quemaduras.

—¡Increíble! —rió el _Sannin_ —. ¡Tú debes pertenecerme!

Orochimaru se lanzó contra Naruto con intenciones de atraparlo. Pero el niño peleaba de forma valerosa con sus afiladas garras más que manos. Entre el fuego, el hielo y los estridentes sonidos, Itachi vislumbró una pelea digna de loa. Las afiladas garras, junto al chakra rojo, podían cortar las barras de las celdas. Por otro lado, Orochimaru golpeaba sistemático. Su intención era dejar inconsciente al niño; no matarlo. En conclusión, a pesar de la bravura, esfuerzo y destreza, Naruto perdía como el novato que era. Lo peor fue que Orochimaru no peleaba enserio, pero era inquietante que Naruto consiguiera hacer frente a uno de los _Sannin_ , aunque sea por unos segundos. Orochimaru acorraló a Naruto y lo dejó malherido. El niño mínimo tenía un par de costillas rotas, sin contar el brazo y la pierna fracturados.

Cuando el experimentado guerrero fue a recoger su premio, el niño de pronto comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo de tres metros de alto. El ser frente a Orochimaru tenía rasgos zorrunos, manos monstruosas, una perversidad latente. La bestia se irguió sobre las dos piernas-patas y vociferó un insondable rugido. Era una bestia magnífica: mitad zorro mitad hombre. Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás, la bestia descomunal lo siguió y, con una tenaz mordida acompañado por un brutal zarpazo, hizo que el cuerpo del Sannin quedara dividido en dos. Ese momento fue aprovechado por el demonio-zorro para devorar la cabeza del Sannin con sus enormes fauces. Orochimaru nunca imaginó que moriría de tal forma.

Todo quedó en silencio por segundos. Desde una de las paredes laterales, Itachi emergió. Se acercó a los combatientes y se dispuso a recoger al noqueado Naruto. Decir que el niño estaba en pésimas condiciones era subestimar las heridas. Fue un milagro que se mantuviera vivo. De pronto sintió algo acercarse a su espalda. No pensó en nada, solo esquivó con dificultad una resplandeciente espada.

—¡Fue un genjutsu paralizante! —rió Orochimaru complacido. A pesar que se movía, estaba cansado. —No me di cuenta del momento en que me introdujiste en ese mundo. —Desvió la mirada al niño que no tenía signos de trasformación. Todo había empezado cuando iba a recogerlo. Es más, ni siquiera lo llegó a tocar y ya estaba atrapado en el genjutsu. —Uchiha Itachi, tu nombre ha sonado por el mundo entero y ahora entiendo por qué —rió—. Esos ojos, esos poderos ojos. Aparte de ese precioso mocoso. ¡Hoy es un excelente día!

—Haces digno honor al nombre de los Sannin. Nadie había podido salir de mis genjutsus más fuertes, pero —con un movimiento rápido proyectó a Naruto hasta la celda donde las tres niñas se hallaban inconscientes. Al caer, gracias al duro golpe, Naruto despertó y se sorprendió al ver a su mentor y a Orochimaru en un duelo de miradas —tienes razón. Este día es excelente para tu muerte, traidor. Te mostraré algo que va más allá de un genjutsu —bisbiseó. Los ojos de Itachi tomaron una forma extraña y en las pupilas se pudo advertir dos estrellas entrelazadas. Susurró: — _Mangekyō_ __ _Sharingan_ —. Orochimaru quedó estático. Al notarlo, el líder Uchiha completó con una pequeña sonrisa: —Estás atrapado en mi _Tsukuyomi_.


	5. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (5)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

Más allá del umbral de sangre, una figura perdida se percibe. El dolor apenas se siente entre tanta crueldad. El mundo se observa a través de un cristal por cuyo material se descubre el odio que lo sumerge todo. Durante miles de años las personas han rezado al cielo, y lo único que han obtenido es falsa esperanza. ¿Qué de malo tiene que un hombre sueñe con ser más que la vacía existencia a la cual ha sido limitado? Es un soñador que, sobre un océano de sangre, desea cumplir una quimera. Pero la historia se repite: ¡Los dioses jamás darán algo a quienes pueden superarlos! Por más sangre que derrame, por más grande que sean sus ambiciones, nunca lo conseguirá; al final, es un simple ser que está sujeto a la voluntad vil y caprichosa del azar. Una vez más la soledad. Una vez más los innumerables cadáveres que reclaman la vida arrebatada. Los humanos son curiosos; viven con fuerza. El haberles despojado de tan efímera condición es razón de odio eterno, pues una sola vez, en esta inmensa eternidad, se tiene la oportunidad de existir.

Hordas intransigentes de las más fantásticas y tétricas criaturas reclaman una pizca de venganza. El niño se convierte en hombre, el hombre se convierte en presa; es un mortal que ansía el cielo, y más que nada superar la necia condición determinada por un mundo que no dio razón a su existencia. Ahora no importa nada. Las vidas que arrebató lo desgarran, arrancan satisfechas la piel y disfrutan del dolor que provocan. Con cada mordida desprenden la carne, la separan del hueso. El cielo se tiñe no de rojo, sino de un negro que no alberga esperanza. Un corazón oscuro comprende y acepta mejor este mundo. Por tal razón, lo único que no desgarran aquellas criaturas es ese mismo negro corazón; está envenenado de las verdades que esconden la naturaleza humana. Él lo comprendió, pero jamás lo aceptó. Deseó ser inmortal para abandonar su humanidad.

—Eso es todo —dijo Itachi al terminar con la ilusión. Su ojo izquierdo dejó de palpitar. Orochimaru caía derrotado. Llevó la mano derecha a su ojo, pues por instantes veía borroso. Era el precio a pagar por un enorme poder; Itachi aceptó el sacrificio con tal de proteger lo importante. Contempló a Naruto, quien ya consciente, miró la batalla; aunque el cuerpo del niño estaba desecho. Itachi se acercó a él. El fuego empezaba a debilitar la estructura del lugar. A lo lejos, donde el fuego negro ardía sin esperanza de extinguirse, el metal caía como aceite.

—Itachi-san —tosió—, lo siento —dijo Naruto al ver a su maestro ubicarse en cuclillas—. No pude protegerlos, yo…

—Tenemos que ir… —Itachi no culminó la frase. Una refulgente espada se introdujo desde la espalda hasta terminar atravesándole el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Tras de él, un fatigado Orochimaru sostenía la espada con ira asesina.

—¡Yo soy Orochimaru! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Los dioses no deciden mi destino! —vociferó furibundo y sacó la espada del centro del corazón de Itachi. Esta relucía como el día—. ¡Esos malditos ojos!

Itachi caía muerto, ni el Tsukuyomi había conseguido quebrar la mente del _Sannin_. Naruto miró a su mentor desplomarse sin vida. La cólera se apoderó de él y un manto rojo, más poderoso, se presentó alrededor de su cuerpo. Vio a Orochimaru, este retrocedió un paso al verse intimidado por ojos tan sádicos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un miedo igual. Poco a poco, Naruto fue mutando y la monstruosidad se hizo presente. Orochimaru entendió por fin qué era Naruto. Lo único que alcanzó a susurrar fue _Kyūbi_.

El enorme zorro demonio, en todo su esplendor, encaró al Sannin como si de una pequeña hormiga se tratara. No transcurrió ni dos minutos, pero todo quedó reducido a cenizas, incluso los alrededores. El Sonido se transformó en un pilar de escombros y pilares de llamas que ardían en la negra noche; ni gritos alcanzaron a dar los calcinados habitantes. Solo quedó Orochimaru, cansado, sin fuerza; la técnica de los ojos de Itachi le obligó a concentrar todo su chakra para salir de la ilusión. Kyūbi bajó la cabeza y lo desafió con odio, manifestando su poder con un portentoso rugido. En aquellos últimos momentos de vida, Orochimaru entendió por qué no se puede desafiar al cielo. Cerró los ojos. En sus recuerdos repasó sus épocas de genin: a Sarutobi, al estúpido de Jiraiya, a la tosca de Tsunade. Había vivido tiempos difíciles, pero la ambición lo llevó a traicionar, matar y despreciar todo cuanto apreciaba. Frente a los ojos del eterno zorro-demonio, Orochimaru comprendió que para un hombre ser inmortal es imposible; aun conociendo todos los jutsus, incluso teniendo el poder más grande, el _Sannin_ seguiría siendo humano. Era su origen, y por más que lo negase, seguirá siendo su origen. Miró su vida pasar ante sí y dejó caer la espada. Cuando _Kusanagi_ tocó suelo, Kyūbi lo devoró y masticó sus huesos. Después lanzó un espeluznante rugido. Aquel bramido furioso declaró al mundo que, una vez más, el hombre perdió contra lo que jamás alcanzará, y peor aún entenderá.

—Increíble… —apenas susurró Itachi al ver lo sucedido.

El _Sannin_ era envenenado por el chakra rojizo de Naruto, quien mantenía una mano atravesando el corazón del hombre serpiente. Orochimaru se había convertido en una monstruosa serpiente blanca. Al parecer, el domador de serpientes se volvió por propia voluntad una. Era su forma definitiva.

El _Sannin_ traidor de Konoha no tenía más energía. Itachi podía respirar tranquilo. Uno de los shinobis legendarios murió por la mano de Naruto que introdujo el chakra del Kyūbi al cuerpo del enemigo, petrificándolo y dejándolo como una estatua monstruosa de una serpiente blanca. Itachi se levantó con una herida garrafal: la espada _Kusanagi_ lo atravesó más abajo del hombro y cortó parte de mismo, pero, si no fuera por Naruto, le hubiera perforado el corazón. No entendía cómo Orochimaru soportó el Tsukuyomi. Aplicó la mayoría de su chakra para romperle la mente, es decir, tanto chakra aplicó en la técnica, que supuso que Orochimaru estaría inconsciente por meses, si es que su cerebro no había colapsado. Confió demasiado en sus ojos. Si Naruto no lo hubiera apartado en ese instante, estaría muerto. Cerró los ojos para repasar los eventos en su mente.

—Itachi-san —tosió—, lo sien… lo siento —decía Naruto al ver a su maestro ubicarse en cuclillas —No pude protegerles, yo…—. Antes de poder terminar la frase, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Orochimaru. Este tenía el rostro deformado por la ira. Naruto, haciendo ademanes de toda índole, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, apartó a Itachi con la mano izquierda mientras hacía crecer las uñas de la derecha. Sucedió en milisegundos.

—Tenemos que ir… —Itachi no culminó la frase. Una refulgente espada apareció atravesándolo. El dolor provocado por la espada fue indescriptible, como si veneno corrosivo estuviera carcomiéndolo desde dentro. Todo sucedió tan rápido: Naruto lo hizo a un lado con el brazo fracturado para evitar que la espada le atraviese el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano, atravesó el pecho de Orochimaru. Itachi no tenía casi nada de chakra, pero de repente el chakra rojo que envolvía a Naruto pasó a su ser y se concentró en sus ojos. Estos volvieron a introducir al _Sannin_ al mundo del Tsukuyomi. Pero esta vez Itachi no tuvo control de la ilusión. Algo extraño sucedió; sintió su propia muerte. Fue como si también entrara en la ilusión. Itachi sintió el enorme poder del Kyūbi en carne propia, y ahora sabía lo terrorífico que puede ser sentir miedo ante un poder inconmensurable.

Itachi abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza más de una vez. Enseguida se levantó. Le costaba creer lo recordado. Todo pasó tan rápido. Incluso condujo una mano hasta su corazón para constatar que estaba vivo. Por otra parte, Naruto, con mucho esfuerzo, sacaba la mano de la estatua con forma de serpiente. Al hacerlo, la efigie empezó a trisarse en surcos que iban por todos lados. El pequeño shinobi cayó de espaldas al suelo; estaba consciente. Itachi se acercó y dijo:

—Buen trabajo.

El líder Uchiha se sostenía la formidable herida; necesitaba atención médica. No lo habían herido con tanta gravedad ni cuando peleó contra su clan, pero, para lo que debió acontecer, la sacó barato. Se acercó a la celda donde estaban los niños inconscientes. Con cuidado fue ubicándolos a buen resguardo en la celda con hielo que hubo creado Haku. Una vez terminó, atrapó del brazo a Naruto y lo arrastró hasta la misma celda. Era el lugar más fresco de la construcción; el resto de la prisión estaba en llamas.

—¿Murió? —Preguntó Naruto al instante que Itachi lo dejó de arrastrar. Miró a Haku, Tayuya y Karin inconscientes.

—Sí —respondió sin fuerza—, lo logramos —dijo apoyándose en la pared contigua, soportando la dolorosa herida. Estaba sin chakra, lo utilizó todo. Lánguidamente, se sentó. Por si fuera poco, su vista se nublaba y no podía con el peso de su cuerpo. En un rato más moriría sin remedio, sea enterrado por los escombros que caían, sea por el fuego, sea porque se desangraba.

—Que bien; no me puedo mover.

Itachi, ajeno a su estoica forma de ser, sonrió. Con aquella mueca, tan extraña en su persona, confesó:

—Yo también. No pudimos llegar más lejos. Lo siento tanto Iori, Sasuke. El resto se los dejo a ustedes. —Itachi sonrió una vez más y cerró los ojos.

Segundos después se advirtió cómo el complejo se venía abajo. En la superficie, un hueco de decenas de metros apareció de improvisto en la Aldea del Sonido, despertando a los asustados habitantes. Así culminó la misión de los genios más prometedores de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

 **dlmauricio19** : fue mi fanfic favorito, por esa razón pedí permiso al autor para que me pasara su fic y volver a subirlo. Y créeme, se pone mejor, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Nota del publicador

Si, durante mucho tiempo no publique nada de nada, pero era por que estaba atendiendo ciertos asuntos académicos. Al menos durante algún tiempo comenzare con la publicación y/o corrección de mis fanfic o el de Dantefox. Tanto en fanfiction como en mi blog.


	6. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (6)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

 _Diez años de la aparición del Kyūbi  
Primera semana de primavera  
Konoha_

Un hombre que ha vivido lo suficiente comprende cada día mejor el mundo que lo rodea. El tornarse viejo es para las personas fuertes de espíritu y corazón; es una lástima que estos dos aspectos se debiliten con la misma edad. Tal vez cometió un error, pero, si era así, quizá fue el error más acertado que pudo cometer. Su corazón lo lamentaba; su cabeza, lo afirmaba. Con tal idea en la mente, se permitió observar a través del ventanal de su oficina. Gracias al vivo reflejo de la luna primaveral, Sarutobi observó a sus acompañantes. Exhaló humo de tabaco desde su boca y compartió su opinión:

—La Aldea del Sonido es nueva en el mundo shinobi. Puesto que fue fundada por un _Sannin_ , aun si fue un traidor, el Sonido debe ser nuestra responsabilidad. Tras la firma del tratado el Sonido será considerada anexa a Konoha, aunque independiente en su régimen. —Se pausó para retirarse la pipa de la boca, y continuó: —El feudal al que servían murió a manos de Orochimaru; por tanto, para evitar cualquier intento de conquista por parte de los demás países, enviaremos a shinobis para asesoría y protección. En otras palabras, la Aldea del Sonido desde ahora pasa a ser parte de la Nación del Fuego, protegida por Konoha y una ciudad estratégica para la defensa de la región cuya delicada situación política la hace foco constante de guerras. —El anciano giró sobre sí mismo; los presentes lo vieron con temor y admiración pues en los ojos del _Sandaime_ la ferocidad de un líder iracundo se atisbó. Aquellos ojos se parecían mucho a los de una juventud casi olvidada. La sangre guerrera del viejo, apaciguada por décadas, despertaba una vez más. —En cuanto a los informes —continuó: —, la conexión entre algunos de nuestros consejeros y el traidor de los _Sannin_ fue comprobada gracias a los documentos recuperados de los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

« _Mientras Sarutobi impartía ordenes en Konoha, en un lugar lejano se veía como cuatro AMBU entraban con dos prisioneros a un complejo. Las miembros élites AMBU llevaron a los detenidos hasta un tribunal donde se apreciaban a tres personas sentadas en lo alto. A lo largo de la mesa los jueces veían indelebles a los prisioneros_ ».

—Tanto el feudal del Fuego como sus consejeros ha dado la orden por la traición.

« _El hombre sentado en el centro de la mesa del tribunal, que por su aspecto era alguien de edad avanzada, vestido con una túnica roja que simbolizaba a la Nación que presidia, decretó la sentencia_ ».

—¡El castigo es la muerte! —siseó Sarutobi con desidia.

« _Al bajar el feudal la mano, las cabezas de los prisioneros cayeron. Los traidores juraron proteger Konoha con su vida, y cumplieron: con su muerte, la protegían de ellos y de su ambición_ ».

—Danzō Shimura y Homura Mitokado serán omitidos de la historia de Konoha.

« _Casas, registros, oficinas; todo era quemado. Las familias de los sentenciados, si es que la tenían, eran obligadas a ir a la otra parte de la aldea recién anexada, en otras palabras, al Sonido. En tanto, un establecimiento que tenía la palabra Ne (raíz) en su entrada era incendiada a la vista de los huérfanos que fueron instruidos ahí_ ».

—Fui ciego y no me percaté de que estamos en constante guerra —se lamentó—. Olvidé que se debe ser enérgico para proteger la paz. ¡Somos shinobi, y juro por el nombre de Konoha que esto no volverá a ocurrir! ¡Estuvimos a un par de años de caer con innumerables pérdidas gracias a la traición de sus propios protectores! —Miró a las dos personas frente a sí con dureza, y prosiguió con el mismo tono: —El daño causado por mi sentimentalismo no puede ser reparado. Orochimaru hizo demasiado. Me responsabilizo de no matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad —inhaló el humo del tabaco—, ¡pero no estoy muerto! Me han dado la oportunidad de hacer algo, así que, como _Sandaime Hokage_ , juro que lo haré.

« _El Sonido, el País del Arroz, el País del Colmillo, el País del Té; en todos aquellos lugares, al mismo tiempo, las desdichadas personas tratadas como experimentos eran rescatadas por shinobis con el hi-tai de Konoha; los que no podían ser salvados, eran liberados de su sufrimiento_ ».

—He tomado decisiones —dijo al caminar por la oficina—. La primera es que un consejo de mi entera confianza, bajo mi supervisión personal y constante, se encargará de administrar, proteger y ayudar a la aldea anexa de Konoha: El Sonido estará bajo el mandato indirecto del Hokage.

« _En el Sonido, Koharu Utatane, la consejera más fiable de Sarutobi, se ponía a la cabeza del gobierno. La anciana kunoichi sería los ojos, oídos y kunai, de ser necesario, del Sandaime. Los líderes y los shinobi del Sonido cambiaban sus hi-tai por otros con el símbolo de Konoha. La diferencia radicaba en que, en el centro de la hoja característica, se veía una nota musical_ ».

—La segunda es que los shinobis de Konoha hagan lo que hace tiempo atrás debimos haber hecho: reforzaremos fronteras, alianzas, y elevaremos el nivel de la Academia. También crearemos bases militares fuera de Konoha. El Sonido será nuestra primera gran defensa en la lucha por la paz—. Hiruzen afiló los ojos, abatidos pero llenos de un vigor redivivo—. Y, por ultima —reanudó: —, la más importante de las muchas otras decisiones tomadas; no solo por mí, pues los clanes de Konoha están de acuerdo, es —se acercó a sus acompañantes a paso lento y concluyó con voz cansada: —mi retiro.

Al finalizar su intervención, el _Sandaime_ salió con marcha adusta hasta el balcón de la torre. Al hacerlo, admiró dichoso cómo Konoha se preparaba para un festival enorme.

—Sarutobi-sensei, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó uno de sus acompañantes: el segundo miembro masculino de los _Sannin_ , Jiraya, quien siguió a pocos pasos al anciano para luego traspasarlo y apoyarse en las rusticas barandillas de piedra del balcón.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para el cargo. Konoha necesita una nueva generación. Mi deseo más grande era que tú me sucedieras, pero lo veo distante —dijo y sacó la pipa de su boca—. Ahora, Tsunade…

—¿Eh? No creo que acepte.

—El mundo shinobi se desmorona en las sombras, aunque todo parece bien en la superficie. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo. También está esa organización _Akatsuki_. Según los informes hallados en las guaridas de Orochimaru, habría shinobi más poderosos que _un kage_ entre sus miembros. Esa clase de sujetos nos ha superado en una guerra que no peleábamos, es más: ¡ni estábamos enterados de ella!, incluso estando delante de nuestras narices. Así que, como maestro, como _Sandaime Hokage_ , es mi orden y petición que Tsunade se quede en Konoha para tomar el puesto de consejera junto a ti y mi persona—. Sarutobi vio la montaña Hokage y se detuvo en el rostro del _Yondaime_. Entonces, con voz más clara y calmada, explicó: —No aceptaré un «no» por respuesta. Ni de parte tuya, que quede claro.

Al terminar la orden, el otro acompañante del viejo apareció desde atrás  
de Jiraiya; salía del interior de la oficina. Se desveló así a la integrante femenina  
de los _Sannin_.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? —preguntó Tsunade dolida. Sarutobi, por su lado, se limitó a mirar al frente.

—Te he dado la libertad suficiente para curar tus heridas —fumó—, pero debes aceptar que todo shinobi pierde algo. Yo mismo he visto morir a uno de mis tres hijos, he perdido a mis esposas y enterrado a una gran cantidad de amigos. Conozco el dolor que ocasiona. Pensé que, al darte libertad, podrías superar el dolor. Pero tus heridas no cicatrizan con el tiempo. Han sido diez años desde que abandonaste la aldea. Muchos más desde que ellos murieron. Tsunade, el dolor jamás se irá. Lo único que puedes hacer es proteger lo que quisieron y honrar la memoria de tu abuelo y tus demás seres amados. Como dije, esta vez cumplirás con la responsabilidad de tu rango y de tu poder, lo quieras o no. La responsabilidad del _Sannin_ de Konoha es más importante que tus sentimientos. No me importa si me odias. En esta ocasión, Tsunade, tendrás que enfrentarme en combate si quieres salir de la aldea —regresó a ver a la kunoichi—. Soy viejo, pero todavía soy tu maestro y tu superior. Aunque llegaras a derrotarme, solo traerías vergüenza a quienes depositaron su fe en ti, pues Konoha te daría la espalda para siempre.

—Sarutobi-sensei —apenas susurró. Tsunade bajó la mirada entre confundida y enojada. Cómo podía argumentar algo si lo decía de forma tan directa. Era como si la hubiera golpeado. No era una niña, pero estaba comportándose como una. Era una _Sannin_ —. Está bien —dijo derrotada.

Tsunade debía respetar a su maestro. Tampoco podía faltar a la memoria de su abuelo o dar la espalda a la aldea que tanto amaron su novio y su hermano. Fue una forma bastante ruda pero eficaz de volverla a la realidad. En conclusión, lo que le dijo frente a Jiraiya era algo resumido de lo que habló cuando él fue a buscarla. Hace dos días, ni en el más loco sueño, hubiera imaginado ver al _Sandaime_ entrar por la puerta de un casino de mala muerte de un poblado olvidado, seguido por dos patrullas AMBU.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenías la actitud del _«Profesor»_ , Sarutobi-sensei —dijo Jiraiya entre sonrisas—. Está bien, seré parte del consejo, pero no impedirás que siga con mis investigaciones—. Sarutobi giró a verlo con desaprobación, a lo que el _Sannin_ replicó: —¡No estoy hablando de _aquellas_ investigaciones!, aunque tampoco esas las dejaré.

—El _Godaime_ no te lo impedirá mientras cumplas con tu trabajo.

—Pensar que mañana lo haces oficial y le entregarás ese sombrero. —Jiraya miró hacia el enorme cielo gris que cubría a la aldea. —Después de Minato, no pensé que alguien llegaría al puesto tan rápido.

—Cuando asumí el cargo tenía más o menos su edad —excusó Sarutobi—. Sus hazañas se han explayado a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El que pudiera derrotar a Orochimaru es clara muestra de que me ha superado.

—Pensar en todo es irreal —dijo Tsunade mientras seguía a los dos hombres al interior de la oficina—. Un mocoso asumirá el cargo. Las nuevas generaciones son fuertes.

—Lo sé… —contestó Sarutobi. Luego, procedió a sentarse en el escritorio por última ocasión; a la mañana siguiente, el _Godaime_ sería posesionado—. Un líder fuerte junto a un consejo confiable es lo que necesitamos. Por tanto, Tsunade, te encargarás de los niños que Danzó entrenaba en _Ne_. Todos son impresionantes. Algunos de ellos se convertirán en formidables shinobis. Puedes disponer de cualquier cosa para su formación.

—Sí.

—Jiraiya…

—No tienes que decirlo —interrumpió—, sé bien lo que tengo que hacer. Pero una cosa me intriga —la seriedad de las palabras de Jiraiya fueron inéditas tanto para Sarutobi como para Tsunade. Muy pocas veces lo habían visto de tal forma. El shinobi endureció la voz y continuó: —Con sinceridad, más que intrigarme, me molesta.

—¡Es un tema muerto!

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? —vociferó con rabia por la respuesta antes siquiera de hacer la pregunta. Con el mismo tono, gritó: —Yo prometí…

—¡Crees que no lo sé! ¿¡Sabes cómo me siento!? ¡No sé si mi decisión fue la peor, pero no podemos hacer nada, ni tú ni yo! Cargaré con la culpa por el resto de mis días, y sabes una cosa —Sarutobi encaró a su estudiante y arrojó su cabeza hasta estar a centímetros del rostro del Jiraiya. Los ojos de ambos hombres emitían tal instinto de poder que aun Tsunade sintió escalofríos—: tal vez debió suceder así.

—¡Minato no sacrificó su vida y a su hijo para esto! —Jiraiya se enfrentaba a su maestro con furia. No le bajaría la mirada como cuando era un crío.

La última vez que Tsunade los vio así fue cuando la traición de Orochimaru se descubrió. Ahora miraba a los dos en su faceta más oscura. Del tonto y fanfarrón Jiraiya no había nada, y menos de gentil y amoroso Sarutobi. Ahora eran los temidos _Gama-Sennin_ y el _Profesor._

—¿¡Cómo permitiste que esto pasara!? ¿¡Cómo encararé mi muerte si no pude proteger mi promesa!? ¡Mi estudiante confió en mí, y yo lo defraudé dejando que su hijo…!

—¡Su vida cambio cuando el Kyūbi apareció y Minato lo encerró en él! —Sarutobi interrumpió con violencia—. ¡Puede ser cruel, inhumano, repugnante, pero esa es la realidad! En algún momento sucedió, quisiera revertir todo, pero no puedo —bajó la vista, derrotado, y continuó más calmado: —También fallé. No podré morir en paz. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, y como Hokage, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. Evitaron que Konoha cayera en algunos años. ¡Mi corazón lo condena, pero mi mente no se arrepiente!

—Te desconozco, Sarutobi-sensei —dijo Jiraiya, giró y empezó a caminar. Si se quedaba, iba a golpear a su maestro. Mejor optó por salir, no sin antes azotar la puerta. Sarutobi se sentó, recobró la compostura y recogió su pipa.

—Necesita estar solo, Tsunade.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya.

—También yo, Tsunade. También yo.

—¿Entonces?

—Es mi error. Se me escapó de las manos. —Antes de que Tsunade preguntara algo, prolongó: —Fui ciego una vez más. Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría; pero mi ciclo termina hoy. Ahora el Godaime tiene la palabra; confió en su criterio.

—Espero que no te arrepientas.

—Es tarde para eso. Hace mucho que estoy arrepentido.

Un formidable viento azotó la ventana de la oficina. Este se llevó las tiernas hojas que brotaban en los árboles. Un destino cruel; nunca tuvieron oportunidad de crecer.

 _Diez años desde el ataque del Kyūbi  
Primer día del Reinado  
del Godaime Hokage_

Konoha se cubría de júbilo. La administración de la aladea tenía todo preparado para una celebración colosal. No era para menos; Sarutobi por fin había elegido a un sucesor. Miles de personas se aglomeraron en las calles bajo la Torre Hokage para admirar al nuevo líder. Le tenían gran respeto, pues su reputación era conocida, elogiada y temida en el mundo entero. Sus hazañas eran memorables, tanto como para compararlo con el _Yondaime_. Su fuerza fue suficiente para derrotar al genio de los Sannin, solo; y así evitó las guerras y el plan que tenía el traidor para dejar a Konoha en cenizas. Su nuevo líder acabó con la guerra antes de que esta empezara.

Konoha aclamaba el nombre de Uchiha Itachi como _Godaime Hokage_.

Sarutobi presidió el acto oficial junto con los nuevos consejeros, que eran nada más y nada menos que los restantes _Sannin_. Itachi vestía la ropa oficial, y cuando el _Sandaime_ le colocó el sombrero que lo identificaba como la _Sombra del Fuego_ , un enorme bramido se escuchó por millas, en especial desde el área donde el clan Uchiha, henchido de orgullo, contemplaba a su líder. Itachi se convertía en el líder de Konoha y cumplía el juramento de aquella nefasta noche. Al frente del poderoso clan Uchiha, dos niños miraban a su hermano mayor con un inocente fanatismo. Tanto Iori como Sasuke idolatraban a su hermano, que ahora se convertía en el guerrero más fuerte de la aldea. Los mellizos Uchiha eran abrazados por Mikoto, su madre, quien no cabía en la felicidad; la bella mujer no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver que Itachi cumplió el sueño del clan. La aldea los reconocía y, mejor aún, los Uchiha tenían el lugar que se merecían. Mikoto abrazó con fuerza a sus dos pequeños y el bramido de Konoha se hizo portentoso. Tras unos momentos, el nuevo líder levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Konoha —empezó el discurso—, como _Godaime_ defenderé a la aldea. Lucharé porque los ideales de mis antecesores no se pierdan en el olvido de un mañana oscuro. Aunque tiempos difíciles nos esperan, tengan fe de que lograremos superarlos. Tengan la seguridad que me superaré para protegerlos. Lo juro por el nombre de Uchiha Itachi y del clan Uchiha.

Un formidable bramido de aplausos se escuchó por doquier. La fuerza y la determinación del joven genio Uchiha hacían que en los shinobi aflorara la confianza y el valor. Aunque joven, era todo un líder. A sus dieciséis años se convertía en el _kage_ más prometedor del mundo.

Horas después se seguía celebrando en las calles. Según el cronograma, Konoha tendría un festival entrada la noche en honor al _Godaime._ Pero otra situación se daba en la sala de juntas de la Torre Hokage, más importante que cualquier fiesta: los cabezas de cada clan shinobi de Konoha presentaban su respeto y lealtad al nuevo _Godaime_ y a los nuevos consejeros. A la izquierda de Itachi estaba una voluptuosa kunoichi de grandes atributos que aparentaba los treinta años; su belleza, cautivadora. A la derecha del nuevo _kage_ , rebosante de experiencia y sabiduría, se hallaba Sarutobi. Apartado y de pie, Jiraiya, a quien jamás le agradó el formalismo, miraba por una ventana al poblado. Los cabezas de clan empezaron. Cada uno doblaba en edad a Itachi, pero ninguno de ellos podía dudar del poder del Uchiha tras la conquista del Sonido.

—El clan Hyūga esta con usted, Hokage-sama —dijo formal Hyūga Hiashi. A su idea, únicamente los Uchiha eran dignos contendientes de los Hyūga, y en ese aspecto Itachi era un genio que eclipsó a ambos clanes.

—Cuento con usted, Hiashi-dono.

—Por parte del clan Nara, lo mismo, Godaime-sama.

—El clan Akimichi de igual forma, Itachi-sama.

—Como cabeza del clan Inuzuka, te aceptamos como líder.

—Gracias, Tsume-sempai —dijo el Uchiha. Tsume sonrió y respondió:

—El _sempai_ está demás, Itachi.

—El clan Yamanaka esta con usted, Itachi-sama.

—El clan Aburame lo sigue y acepta, Hokage-sama.

Los reconocimientos duraron un poco más, pues buena parte de líderes aliados y de clientes frecuentes de Konoha habían llegado a la aldea con ese fin. Fue una suerte que días antes Itachi hubo ido al castillo del feudal del Fuego, y más que este último no asistiera a la aldea para la celebración; de haberlo hecho, el protocolo habría sido agotador.

Media hora más y la noche acaecería. Para esas instancias, quedaron el actual Hokage, Sarutobi y los dos Sannin. Itachi entonces habló:

—Siempre puntual —dijo. La atención de los presentes se dirigió a la ventana. Tal vez en muchos lugares hubiera pasado desapercibido gracias a su pulida técnica de infiltración; pero en aquella oficina estaba la élite de la élite—. Entra —ordenó Itachi.

Jiraiya abrió la ventana. Naruto ingresó y se arrodilló mostrando respeto al líder. Bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Qué deseaba de mí, Itachi-san?

El sol caía perezoso detrás del monte Hokage. Los últimos rayos de luz entraron a la oficina y ahogaron todo en una melancolía color miel. Los presentes observaron a Naruto con el tórax, el brazo y la cabeza vendadas. Fue extraño, además, apreciar la vestimenta que llevaba: un yukata de corte tradicional. A Jiraiya le recordó su ropa de niño. En aquellos días era raro que alguien utilizara tales vestimentas.

—Levántate —decretó Itachi—, estamos aquí para decidir tu destino.

Ninguno esperó eso. Todos abrieron la boca; el aludido se levantó sin pausa. Jiraiya y Tsunade decidieron guardar silencio; más Sarutobi recalcó:

—¿Qué significa, Itachi? ¿Por qué no se nos informó? Naruto debería estar descansando.

—Lo siento, Sarutobi-sama, este es un asunto urgente. Lo mandé a buscar en la mañana para que viniera a esta hora. Si me pregunta la razón, creo que es justo que la decisión se tome de esta forma, con todos los altos mandos de Konoha presentes. Siento la forma brusca, pero lo creí mejor así.

—Como médico, estoy en desacuerdo. Debiste consultar. El niño sufrió graves quemaduras, huesos rotos… estaba peor que tú, según el informe que revisé.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Tsunade-san. Sé mejor que nadie de sus heridas, y la forma cómo se recupera. Pero no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es aquello de decidir su destino. ¿A qué te refieres, Itachi? —preguntó Jiraiya apoyado en la ventana, cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria. Naruto, por su parte, se mantenía al margen.

—Naruto salvó mi vida, Jiraiya-sama. Es el shinobi con más potencial que he conocido. Usted se sorprendió cuándo nos rescató. Sabe que la única razón de mi presencia aquí es porque el chakra de Kyūbi no permitió que quedáramos aplastados por las rocas.

—Hemos leído los informes, sabemos qué sucedió. Hasta tenemos la estatua de Orochimaru. También conocemos que Naruto, aquí presente, no quiso ningún tipo de reconocimiento, aunque contribuyó con la muerte de Orochimaru. Ante la aldea y el mundo entero, tú derrotaste a Orochimaru sin ayuda alguna. ¿No entiendo qué objeto tiene eso de decidir su destino?

—Tsunade, Naruto fue quien no quiso reconocimiento. No has respondido a mi pregunta, Itachi. ¿Qué quieres decir con decidir su destino? —repitió Sarutobi y arrojó la mirada por la ventana; el sol apenas y se veía en los filos rocosos del monte Hokage.

—Le doy la oportunidad de decidir cómo quiere desempeñarse: si quiere regresar a la Academia, si quiere ser promovido, si quiere ser reconocido por lo que hizo en el Sonido, estoy dispuesto a concedérselo.

—Itachi, ¿quieres recompensarlo por salvarte? ¿Tanto aprecias tu vida? ¿Es acaso tu forma de hacerlo? —analizó receloso Sarutobi.

—En lo absoluto. Solo velo por Konoha. Naruto demostró que puede ser lo que quiera ser. Tal vez no puedan comprender; no han pasado tanto tiempo como yo con él, pero tiene mi confianza. Así que, ¿qué decides Naruto?

Las miradas se centraron en el niño. Segundos después, él levantó la mirada. Tenía ojos indescriptibles, con un rojizo en la parte inferior de los irises cuyo albor desprendía un ánimo melancólico y sosegado.

—Itachi-san…, Hokage-sama. Cualquier cosa que pida, la haré. Estoy a su disposición y la del consejo. Mi vida está ligada a sus órdenes.

Los consejeros nunca pensaron oír esas palabras. Estaban conmocionados.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí.

—No habrá vuelta atrás —dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsunade y Sarutobi veían como el niño se convertía en algo más.

—Soy consciente, Jiraiya-san. Pero mientras el Hokage y el consejo cuenten con los ideales que me han enseñado, estaré a su disposición; aunque no me agrade Itachi-san. —Naruto mantuvo fija la vista, dirigiéndola al Godaime.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Reconoces que Itachi no te agrada!

—Tsunade —interrumpió Jiraiya—, es más complicado de lo que crees. Estuve dos días con ellos, pero comprendí que a Itachi no le agrada Naruto y a Naruto no le agrada Itachi. Ambos son conscientes. Pero está en su naturaleza de genios, en otras palabras: su naturaleza es extraña.

—Sus palabras son sabias, Jiraiya-sama.

—En ese caso, ¿qué planes tienes para él, Itachi?

Sarutobi se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta donde Naruto estaba de pie. La noche había caído. Itachi imitó al Sandaime, recogió su sombrero, se lo colocó y caminó a la salida; en minutos tenía que estar en el festival. Cuando estuvo al lado de Naruto, dijo:

—Serás mi mano izquierda y derecha. Eres hábil para cualquier misión. Así que saldrás de la Academia. _Desde hoy serás la sombra del Hokage, quien arde en la oscuridad._ Cuando te recuperes, tu misión será asignada.

—Como ordene. —Los consejeros no sabían si debían estar tristes, pues Naruto se convirtió en un arma por voluntad propia. —Pero tengo una petición que hacer —dijo de improvisto—. Más que una petición, quiero aceptar lo que me ofreció. Mi destino está sellado, pero quiero cambiar el destino de otros. Quiero constatar que sobre un sacrificio se construye el destino de todo lo demás.

—Escucho.

—En la guarida de Orochimaru cambié treinta vidas por tres. Las tres vidas fueron traídas a Konoha por Jiraiya-san y han estado en un orfanato sin saber qué sucedió. No se les ha permitido salir. Por tanto, esas tres vidas… es mi petición que sean aceptados aquí. Sacrifiqué la felicidad de otros por su existencia, y estoy seguro de que ellos valdrán la pena. Tienen que valerlo.

Itachi tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Sin inmutarse, prosiguió ante el silencio de su discípulo:

—¿Cuál es la petición Naruto? ¿Las quieres como equipo?

—No. Es más: si preguntan, deseo que les informen de mi muerte. Quiero que vivan sin cadenas, que se les dé una familia, que demuestren que una voluntad nacida del sufrimiento es más fuerte que cualquier otra. No es un mal trato. Cada una tiene barreras de sangre. Quiero que se conviertan en los mejores y salven tantas vidas como les sea posible. Quiero que confirmen mi decisión de salvarlos. Es un capricho, lo sé…

—Entiendo. Desde la próxima semana serán estudiantes de la Academia y después shinobis de Konoha. Les buscaré una familia y hablaré con ellas—. Tras decir esas últimas palabras, Itachi abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

—Naruto —dijo Sarutobi depositando una mano en el hombro del niño. Los Sannin veían la escena desde atrás con una maraña de pensamientos y emociones.

—Tranquilo, abuelo, es mi decisión. Después de ver lo podrido que está el mundo, siento que debo hacer algo con este poder —tocó su abdomen.

—Eres cabezota, ¿verdad? —señaló Jiraiya revolviendo el cabello del niño.

—Debes descansar —intervino Tsunade—, después iré a ver cómo sigues.

—Gracias. —Naruto caminó, jaló la puerta, pero antes de salir, les devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa—. Este mundo cambiará. Yo me encargaré. ¡Es una promesa!

Soledad es lo que añora un corazón que no ha sentido la calidez de otros. Se hicieron fuertes gracias a una profunda tristeza que nunca debieron conocer; la realidad es distinta. Despertar de la añoranza, de los recuerdos, en un lugar desconocido, fue clara muestra de que su vida cambió.

En un establecimiento rústico, el _Godaime_ terminó de hablar con tres niños; el primero, un joven de facciones finas; la segunda, una niña de grandes lentes; y, la última, una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel.

—No hay nada más qué contar, eso sucedió —concluyó Itachi.

—¿Orochimaru murió? ¿Usted lo mató?

—¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? Es mucho tiempo y nadie nos dice nada. Tampoco podemos salir. ¿Qué harán con nosotros? —preguntó el joven llamado Haku.

—Tengo una deuda con quién los ayudó. Salvó mi vida y le prometí que los cuidaría.

Los jóvenes bajaron la mirada.

—Él murió —antes de que cayeran, Tayuya se secó las lágrimas. Aquel niño rubio la ayudó tanto, y no tuvo la oportunidad de saber siquiera su nombre.

—Itachi-sama, perdón: Hokage-sama, ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? —preguntó Karin, la niña de grandes lentes.

—Lo he dicho: los cuidaré. Los aceptaré en la aldea y entrarán a la Academia shinobi de Konoha. Tienen barreras de sangre y se convertirán en excelentes shinobis.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó esta vez Tayuya.

—Lo he dicho también: él dijo que probarían que salvarlos fue la decisión correcta, que en el futuro salvarían más vidas de las que él llegó a sacrificar para protegerlos.

—Karin, Tayuya, es el deseo de la persona a quien le debemos nuestras vidas. Quiero aceptarlo, pero si ustedes lo aceptan. Él lo dijo, ¿recuerdan?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Karin se acomodó los lentes.

—También lo recuerdo—susurró Tayuya—. Él dijo: «desde ahora se cuidarán para poder sobrevivir».

Los tres niños accedieron a la propuesta de Itachi. Naruto vigilaba lo que sucedía desde una cornisa cercana. El sacrificio debía dar frutos. Si no era así, nada tenía sentido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuestas a reviews

 **cecilio** : la verdad pido perdón por la tardanza, pero el proceso de titulación me absorbió mucho tiempo, y corregir mis otros fics también me consumió algo de tiempo. Seguiré publicando este fic hasta donde su autor me lo permita, y espero terminar antes de que todos tengamos 100 años.

 **Brendan94** : es admirable encontrar otro antiguo seguidor de este fic. Lo que a mí me pico más era la futura batalla de shikamaru contra Leonato. Para los que están leyendo este fic por primera vez, aquí dejo de comentar.

 **david.98** : comparto tu opinión. Aunque comprendo el hecho de borrar historias si no puedes terminarlas, o para corregirlas, esta historia no debió haber sido borrada. Pero cada quien maneja sus fics como mejor le parezca.

Nota del publicador

Sigue la continuación de este fic, perdón por la tardanza, pero mis otras ocupaciones y mis propios fics no me dejaron actualizar tan seguido este fic como me hubiera gustado. También me gustaría informar que en el blog que intento desarrollar (narutoelitecovenantpuntocom) comenzare a publicar fics que no publicare en fanfiction (serán fics basados en mis fanfics favoritos).


	7. Arco 1 Guerra vacía (7)

Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El fanfic Itami no satsu pertenece al escritor de fanfiction Dantefox, yo solo lo público con el permiso de Dantefox. Este va a ser un darkfic, con situaciones muy complejas y fuertes, sugiero su lectura a los que sean mayores de 16 años.

El vacío en un corazón carece de significado y no vale la pena señalarlo; se oculta entre el silencio y la nostalgia. Así el mundo acedía al solitario. ¿Cuántos días murieron? ¿Cuántas horas pasaron? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó, acechó, asesinó? No quería recordar. Brumas oscuras eran la mejor defensa para mantener la ligera luz de su cordura. Mas la memoria es feroz; el velo que la esconde es tan delgada que, aun con ligeros suspiros, se levanta y deja evocar la monstruosa culpa. Siempre quedará el terrible horror de la memoria, pues aún si se entierran los recuerdos, los hechos no pueden ser borrados.

 _Quince años desde la aparición del Kyūbi  
Frontera del País del Té  
Doce de agosto_

Ha trascurrido un lustro desde el inicio del reinado del _Godaime Hokage_. En este lapso, Konoha incrementó su poder militar y económico gracias a las alianzas, los magníficos shinobis y las jóvenes promesas. Uchiha Itachi, mi maestro, ha conseguido la ansiada paz que Konoha deseaba desde hacía mucho. El _Godaime_ es una persona paciente, calculadora, piensa rápido cuando toma las decisiones, aunque eso no significa que sea lento o imprudente. Como muestra está el gran triunfo al convertir a la Aldea del Sonido en un eje principal para Konoha y para la Nación del Fuego. Esto se debió a que el Sonido permite un rápido acceso a las rutas comerciales por su privilegiada situación geográfica: al norte permite el acceso a la Nación de la Tierra; al sur, a la Nación del Viento; sin mencionar los múltiples países que hacen cruzar por el Sonido su mercancía: el País de la Miel, el País del Té, el País del Colmillo, el País la Garra y otros tantas. Para los países anteriores, la Aldea del Sonido se llegó a constituir en el epicentro comercial de la región.

En el Sonido se encuentran los mejores y más variados productos de todo el continente. En pocas palabras, bajo la protección de Konoha, el Sonido es el núcleo mercantil de toda la región; ahí todo artículo se puede hallar, vender o comprar. Basta señalar que no hay mercader u hombre poderoso que no tenga negocios en el Sonido. Así, hablar de la Nación del Fuego y de Konoha, es hablar del imperio que maneja el sesenta y cinco por ciento del comercio de la región. El poder económico de Konoha es exorbitante; ello sin contar los ingresos por las misiones. Los shinobis de Konoha son considerados los mejores y, como dije antes, bajo el ala del Hokage, numerosos prodigios han crecido en sus tierras.

Ninguna persona que fuera a los exámenes chūnin, realizados hace dos años, olvidará el nivel de sus genin. Cada clan está orgulloso de sus actuales herederos. Los combates, vistosos y excitantes, fueron de un nivel superior a los de cualquier otra nación o época.

En reducidas cuentas, mi aldea natal es en el centro del continente. Pero no todo es perfecto; es difícil proteger tal imperio. Konoha se ve amenazada por las fuerzas resentidas ante el crecimiento exponencial de la Nación del Fuego. Ante el malestar, las fuerzas atacan de forma indirecta a los principales clientes de Konoha y tratan, algunas veces con éxito, de crear disputas entre los países vecinos. Para las aldeas enemigas, la guerra es el mejor negocio y estrategia. La razón es sencilla: a más conflictos, más shinobi contratados. Las grandes aldeas guerreras necesitan de las pugnas bélicas para sobrevivir. Las aldeas shinobi utilizan cualquier método para sobrellevar la crisis ocasionada por Konoha. El espionaje, las intrigas y los enredos son el territorio preferido para pelear esta batalla en las sobras; ir contra Konoha de forma directa es igual a suicidarse. La mayor parte de nuestros enemigos hacen caso a tal máxima. La excepción es la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla cuyo líder se opone sin restricciones.

Es un secreto a voces que el Mizukage controla a la Nación del Agua. Si bien en los últimos años la Niebla ha dejado la empresa de conquistar poblados aledaños a sus fronteras, siguen constituyendo un peligro. En parte, ese riesgo fue limitado cuando Konoha creó la base shinobi del Sonido. Pero la base, militar y estratégica, provocó que la Niebla se cierre al mundo. Incluso para mí es imposible infiltrarme ahí. Por ahora no es de importancia; aunque le sigo los pasos. Después de todo, es mi trabajo. Como lo dice Itachi: _soy quien arde en la oscuridad_ , la mano izquierda de dios y la derecha del diablo o, en este caso, del Hokage.

En mi labor he visto lo pútrido del mundo. No me refiero a las personas ni a los reinos, me refiero a la naturaleza de los hombres. Los humanos son seres débiles, necios, capaces de acciones innombrables por poder, dinero, fama; pero también son capaces de sacrificarse por aquello que creen y aman. Juzgarlos es imposible. Todo depende de la perspectiva con la cual se miren las cosas. He aprendido que en el infierno hay bondad y que en el paraíso nadie es perfecto o virtuoso; que el pobre es soberbio y el rico, humilde; que a veces los ideales retorcidos no son correctos, pero sí necesarios; y que las obras generosas tienen una cara oscura. Eso he aprendido viviendo entre guerra y guerra todos los días de mi vida desde que salí de Konoha hace cuatro años, luchando por las causas más correctas, aunque no más justas. He asesinado a una cantidad incontable de personas. Trato de no llevar cuentas, pero las caras son grabadas en mi mente. He traicionado a quienes han depositado su confianza en mí. No les dije mi verdadero nombre ni cuando ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por mi causa.

Tengo remordimientos. La culpa me acompaña. Pero sigo caminando mientras pienso que lo que hago salva más vidas de las que puedo contar o imaginar. Es la única manera para mantenerme cuerdo. Es mi excusa, la que planteo antes de hacer lo que haré en estos momentos.

Para resumir la situación, diré que hace dos meses me enteré de que un importante mercader de la Nación de la Tierra fue contactado por el líder de un movimiento contra el feudal del País del Té. Este comerciante es uno de los que manejan el mercado negro. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera importado. Ante los ojos de la sociedad es un hombre ejemplar: tiene industrias metalúrgicas en el Sonido, realiza generosas donaciones anuales y es intocable gracias a la influencia de sus amistades. Koharu-sama, la regente del Sonido, no puede ir en contra de las personas que sostienen la economía de la aldea. Es una buena cubierta tener negocios legales y, al mismo tiempo, ser un traficante ilegal; así se asegura que las autoridades no lo monitoreen. En conclusión, si se lo acusa sin pruebas contundentes, el Hokage quedará mal; por extensión, el Sonido. Un escenario así crearía desconfianza entre los comerciantes y debilitaría el equilibrio económico.

Volviendo al mercader, sus acciones no importaban. Se conocía que sus tratos ilegales discurrían entre el contrabando, los prostíbulos y las drogas menores. Pero la situación se enmarañó cuando este tipo contactó con un grupo subversivo del oriente de la Nación de la Tierra cuya ideología es incitar a la revolución general con el fin de que el pueblo mande sobre sus destinos y no el gobierno monárquico. No hay nada de malo en tener un ideal, lo malo es que este grupo subversivo vende armas para conseguir dinero. Es ahí donde entra el mercader. Él se convirtió en el nexo entre los subversivos y los opositores del País del Té. El acuerdo es para la compra de miles de armas: bombas, cuchillos kunais, katanas, lanzas, protectores, cañones que funcionan con chakra. Una guerra civil está a punto de empezar y los más afectados son los que quedan en medio. En especial el poblado donde reside el feudal del Té. Según el plan, trescientas mil personas, que viven en la capital, serán devastadas en tres días contando desde hoy.

El líder de los opositores al feudal del País del Té se llama Ágiro, un hombre honorable de cuarenta años de edad, de complexión delgada, ojos sagaces y cabello marrón. Está a la cabeza de diez mil personas que ansían vidas mejores, libres de la opresión que causa el feudal con los impuestos. La mayoría son agricultores, ganaderos, artesanos que ven cómo su esfuerzo es arrebatado mes tras mes, pues el cuarenta por ciento de sus ganancias son recaudadas para la regencia, diez por ciento para el ejército y otro diez por ciento es cobrado por pasar la frontera con los productos de venta. Trabajan por nada, y dan lo poco que tienen a alguien que se zacea de lo rico que es. Cualquiera pensaría que su causa es justa; más la población capitalina no tiene la culpa. Ágiro lo entiende, pero bajo el lema de que en todo cambio hay pérdidas, no se retractará. En el plan, los opositores no tienen contemplado meter a la población civil; no obstante, lo harán: piensan atacar el día del festival en honor al cumpleaños del feudal. Al festival asistirán miles de personas que morirán en el fuego cruzado, sin contar con las personas que caigan en las casas a causa de los proyectiles.

Por seis semanas he estado en las filas de los opositores como partidario. Me aproximé al líder por medio de su hija Renka, una hermosa muchacha de dieciséis años, de ojos color turquesa y un cuerpo moldeado en la cotidianidad del trabajo duro; esto no significa que sus rasgos femeninos estén descuidados: su pelo negro es extenso y sedoso, sus largas uñas están cuidadas con esmero y su piel es suave, nívea. Estudié a Renka por una semana antes de tener contacto con ella. Fue complicado acercarme: su carácter es fuerte, valiente, testarudo, pero su corazón es muy amable. Fue por su corazón que conseguí entrar a su cotidianidad. Renka no pasó por alto a alguien herido, suplicando por agua y comida. Mi plan fue simple: me infiltré en su vida pretendiendo ser un joven soldado, hijo de agricultores, quien vio morir a sus padres cuando no pudieron pagar los impuestos. Fui tan convincente que, a la semana, entré al círculo de los opositores y, a la semana siguiente, me acogieron gracias a mi habilidad en combate. Gané la confianza de Ágiro, quien, a pesar del corto tiempo, me ve ahora como al hijo que perdió contra los soldados del Té. Y que Renka me aceptara como novio, hizo que depositara su total confianza en mí.

Vigilé la situación por seis semanas. Después de exponer todo en un informe, Itachi me dio luz verde para negociar con el feudal. Sus abusos podían acarrear males más grandes que una guerra civil. En dos semanas el conflicto se habría resuelto de otra manera. Los opositores y Ágiro no representan mayor peligro para la región. Pero hace dos días el negocio con los subversivos de la Nación de la Tierra se concretó y se acordó que se realice la transacción esta noche. Al cerrar el negocio, Ágiro concibió el ataque en tres días. Para evitar que alguien tome el trono, ideó someter la capital para demostrar su poder. La estrategia impedirá que alguien de la familia real se adjudique la corona; lo que sucederá después, no lo pensó.

Es en este lapso cuando tengo que tomar el camino más correcto, aunque no el más justo. Con el feudal muerto y los revolucionarios en el poder, el País del Té quedará en un limbo político, sin un gobierno reconocido. Esto es muy peligroso. En primer lugar, los países vecinos verán al País del Té como un sabroso banquete listo para morder y aumentar sus respectivas fuerzas. En segundo lugar, habitantes de las distintas naciones reprimidas intentarán hacer lo mismo al tener el precedente de que los opositores del País del Té ganaron. Muchos harían oposición a su monarquía, creando en el proceso conflictos internos que acabarían con la paz de la región. Por último, están las avanzadas de las naciones shinobis colindantes. Estas ansían sacar provecho de cualquier guerra. Si se da una guerra civil, por un lado, intentarán conquistar el territorio para tener más presencia en la región; por el otro, intentarán captar misiones. En cuestión de meses se convertirá en una guerra entre naciones militares. Con shinobis en el campo de batalla, no tardará en crearse una disputa entre las aldeas que, de por sí, tienen relaciones tensas. Todo podría desembocar en el peor escenario posible: una cuarta guerra shinobi.

La naturaleza humana es extraña; también predecible. Lo que parece irrelevante, no lo es; siempre es así: las grandes guerras han iniciado por menos. Mi trabajo es pararlas antes de que comiencen. Para ello hay sola una forma.

 _Doceavo día de agosto_

Hay silencio entre silencios, y el de esa noche llamaba a la soledad. La furtiva luna iba perdiéndose en medio de colosales nubes grisáceas. Los insectos, en la llanura, cantaban roncos al no hallar estrella en el cielo. Tenues luces se divisaban a los lejos. Los lobos aullaban sobre una roca desde la cual se apreciaba un pintoresco pueblo de calles empedradas y altas farolas de cuyo interior brotaba una luz que irradiaba estelas ambarinas sobre la vieja y elegante arquitectura de las casas. Eran cerca de las veintidós horas, pocas personas transitaban por las calles y se sentía un acogedor sosiego.

No muy lejos de la escena, en la parte nororiental de la villa, otra realidad se suscitaba.

En una enorme mansión aristocrática, algunos hombres se reunían para preparar estrategias contra cualquier eventualidad que pudieran cernirse en la crucial velada. Doce personas se hallaban alrededor de una mesa en la cual, abierto de par en par, estaba un mapa de la frontera del País de Té. Diez de estos personajes eran altos mandos de los opositores contra el feudal. Cada uno de ellos dirigían a mil improvisados soldados, repartidos por el país. El onceavo hombre, a la cabeza de la mesa, era Ágiro; él repasaba una y otra vez el plan con expresión solemne. Por último, el doceavo hombre era el nexo que daba seguridad al negocio a llevarse a cabo en la frontera del Té dentro de tres horas. Todo era hermetismo, aunque no se lograba ocultar el nerviosismo.

Alejándose de esa habitación, en el sector sur de la mansión, en uno de los muchos cuartos, un joven estaba parado frente a un ventanal. Él miraba hacia ningún lugar, como si estuviera pensando o preparándose para algo. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y la furtiva luz del plenilunio aclaraba apenas su silueta. Dependiendo de la posición del astro luminoso, y de las moles gris que lo cubrían, de vez en cuando se podía entrever la faz izquierda del joven. Su cuerpo era duro, modelado como si de una armadura de combate se tratara. El vigor del joven se notó gracias a que ninguna ropa cubría su cuerpo. El muchacho se mantuvo largo rato meditando, fijando sus orbes azules en la llanura. Aquellos ojos eran hermosos y nostálgicos. Tal vez no se apreciaba a primera vista debido al cabello negro que tapaba su media faz, o pasaban inadvertidos debido al hermoso rostro y la tenue sonrisa. Mientras su mente reflexionaba en algún lugar lejos de ahí, unos finos brazos se enroscaron en su torso. Una segunda silueta, curvilínea y pequeña, se aferró a la cincelada cintura del joven. Las oscuras nubes se apartaron de a poco y permitieron que la luz de la luna llena entrara por la ventana. El pálido albor acarició a la pareja. La figura más pequeña se desveló como una bella mujer, desnuda, que se apretujaba con apremio a la amplia espalda del hombre. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer mimó al muchacho con cálidos besos en la espalda y, parándose sobre las puntas de los pies, llegó hasta el cuello.

—No vayas —suplicó la muchacha con voz melodiosa, embriagante. El joven removió las manos que le acariciaba el pecho. Sintió entonces los senos de la mujer aprisionarse contra su dorso. Ella le dio un fortísimo abrazo.

—Renka —contestó a la súplica—, tengo que ir —dijo en tono cauto, como si pidiera permiso. La mujer lo besó una vez más en la espalda y depositó la frente en la misma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó; su voz se quebró de preocupación.

—Lo sabes.

La mujer no necesitó escuchar más y lloró en silencio. Al ver chocar sus lágrimas contra la alfombra, ella no pudo evitar seguir suplicando. Así, se aferró a un argumento que no tenía sentido, pero que soltó sin pensar:

—No quiero perderte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Renka…

—Por favor, ¡no te alejes! —interrumpió. —¡Prométeme que despertarás a mi lado cada día! Porque mientras estés conmigo, el sol saldrá. Prométeme que saldrás con bien de todo esto, que nos casaremos y le daremos muchos nietos a mi padre, que moriremos juntos de ancianos. Kai, júrame que no importa lo que pase, siempre regresarás a mí.

No hubo repuesta, solo silencio.

—Kai, daría todo por ti. Tú eres mis primeras veces —sonrió como quien llora, y siguió sin pena: —mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mis primeros celos, mi primer dolor. Te he entregado todo lo que soy: mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi devoción; todo lo que pido a cambio es que regreses a mi lado, vivo.

—Renka, lo siento —dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la mujer. Enseguida, en un movimiento raudo, giró sobre sí mismo y la abrazó, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Sin contenerse, continuó: —Lo siento tanto. No merezco tu amor. No quiero hacerte daño. Si pudiera, me quedaría contigo. Pero si no lo hago, nunca podré perdonarme. Tengo que estar en paz conmigo…

—Mi padre y tú son iguales. ¡Odio esa parte de ustedes! —interrumpió Renka de nuevo, sostuvo entre sus dos palmas el rostro de Kai y depositó un cálido beso en los labios de él—. Debería ser yo quien lo siente. Soy egoísta. Lo sabía y lo entendía; cuando me enamoré de ti, sabía que debía entender y compartir tu dolor. Pero tengo miedo a perderte. No puedes culparme.

—Lo siento —dijo Kai. Antes de que Renka protestara, la besó. Sus cuerpos desnudos disfrutaran el uno del otro. Era una expiación artificial, pues la culpa lo carcomía. Trataba de no pensar que nada justificaba destrozar el corazón de aquella mujer. —Lo siento —repitió al oído tras romper el beso.

—Está bien —alegó Renka a la súplica, lo cogió por la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama. Al pie de esta, lo besó. Besos lujuriosos recorrieron varios centímetros de la piel bronceada de Kai—. Quiero tenerte en mi memoria de esta forma: amándome, deseándome, poseyéndome. Quiero tenerte presente así, hasta que regreses a mi lado.

—Renka, si fuera diferente —susurró. Un huracán de sensaciones lo inundaba y le hacían olvidar cualquier disculpa vana.

Kai acarició los senos de la mujer y dominó su entrepierna. Ella gimió; aquel hombre le estremecía el cuerpo y el alma. Cayeron a la cama. Las caricias de ambos se hicieron sinuosas, placenteras; sin prisa, se rindieron al placer de sus pieles frotándose entre sí. Siguieron por minutos casi interminables hasta que llegaron al clímax. Renka se recostó sobre Kai, convirtiendo el pecho de él en un placentero lecho donde dormitó sosegada y feliz. Más tarde, mientras Renka dormía, Kai la quitó de encima, se levantó y miró la hora: era cerca de las cero horas. El tiempo se había acabado. Se vistió, abrió la puerta y regresó a admirar a la bella muchacha. Parecía un ángel. No pensó; giró sobre sí y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras salir. Dentro de su corazón anhelaba que ella encontrara a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a amarla con locura, como ella lo merecía.

—«Renka es joven, hermosa y fuerte. Superará esto» —pensó Kai. Quería creer en tan vano consuelo.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto. Alrededor de doscientos hombres marchaban a paso forzado hacia la frontera del País del Té, a un sitio ubicado a dos horas de la villa desde dónde salieron. El fuerte viento y el frío clima hicieron que los soldados, considerados los más fuertes, traídos específicamente para proteger a tres de los doce líderes, sintieran un aciago temor.

En el centro de la formación avanzaban dos galeras tiradas por robustos caballos. Una de ellas llevaba a los líderes: el primero, un hombre de mediana edad inculcado en el arte de la guerra; el segundo, a la diestra del primero, un hombre de semblante bondadoso cuyas cualidades peculiares eran un notorio sobrepeso y una sonrisa bonachona Parecería dócil, mas era un formidable guerrero instruido en las artes shinobi. Finalmente, frente a los hombres antes descritos, estaba el líder de líderes: Ágiro, quien no por nada se había ganado el respeto de todos; se conocía que, en su juventud, fue un prodigio del _kenjutsu_ y del _kempō_ , y si a lo último se le sumaba el manejo del chakra, se comprendía por qué era un guerrero temido. Al lado izquierdo del líder, acompañando a los miembros élite de la oposición al feudal del Té, estaba un novato. Este parecía aburrido, o al menos eso daba a entender al estar con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Es su yerno, Ágiro-dono? Es un apuesto muchacho —dijo el hombre gordo con una sonrisa enmarcada por las rechonchas mejillas. Había encontrado el momento para preguntar cuando Ágiro dijo algo al oído del novato.

—El chico es fuerte —respondió el aludido con simpleza, y cruzó los brazos.

—Yo puedo dar fe —apoyó el hombre a la diestra del gordo general.

—Ya quiero verlo —dijo riendo—, pero ¿por qué traerlo a algo tan peligroso, Ágiro-dono? Renka-chan no le perdonaría si algo ocurre —continuó el general. Era gracioso ver como el enorme estómago del hombre parecía bailar al compás de su bonachona risa.

—Renka lo entiende. Además, ella confía en él; también lo hago. Renka nunca ha fallado en valorar a una persona.

—Es cierto, Renka-chan tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Primero quiero verlo en combate antes de sacar una conclusión, aunque espero que no sea esta noche. —Los parpados del general, que permanecían cerrados y le daban aquel extraño aspecto bondadoso, se abrieron y mostraron afiladas pupilas dignas de un frío asesino. He ahí que era un temible general. —Porque si es así —prosiguió despacio—, las cosas se pondrán crueles. Espero que estés preparado, novio de Renka.

El gordo general fijó sus pupilas en el joven. Kai, al sentir el instinto asesino, abrió los ojos y mostró unas pupilas azules que recitaban peores sentimientos. El gordo general se sorprendió, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

—No se preocupe, Konkan-sama. Sé lo que debo hacer —dijo con serenidad. Ágiro y el otro general, llamado Hizan, esbozaron sonrisas al notar cómo el novato Kai intimidaba al gordo general Konkan.

Antes de poder disfrutar de las actuaciones de Kai y Konkan, los integrantes de la galera oyeron pequeños golpes provenientes del exterior. Era la señal de que habían llegado a su destino.

Los líderes de la oposición fueron saliendo de la galera. Al último quedó el joven. Al emerger del vehículo, Kai vislumbró una llanura de extensos sembradíos de trigo que se perdían en el horizonte. El paisaje se presentaba majestuoso gracias al plenilunio, pues la luz blanquecina bañaba la llanura con un tono argentado. Cien metros adelante, los líderes observaron una caravana igual de extensa a la suya. Diez carrozas eran custodiadas por ochenta hombres bien armados. Por el ropaje, debían ser shinobis. Kai estudió la situación, buscó y memorizó los caminos, las rutas de combate y las de escape.

Los respectivos líderes avanzaron luego de que el mercader intercediera en la negociación y asegurara la limpieza del trato a efectuarse. Después de todo, en la concreción del trato estaba su ganancia. Los generales de la oposición del País del Té avanzaron hacia los subversivos de la Nación de la Tierra acompañados del mercader y de Kai. Del otro bando, tres shinobi salieron al encuentro. Se toparon a la mitad del sendero que separaba los sembríos de trigo; aquella era una senda para los agricultores. Cuando ambos bandos pararon, el mercader se ubicó entre ellos.

—Todo está claro. Serán doscientos millones en pesetas de oro por las diez carrozas de armas. Hay armaduras, cuchillos, espadas, muchos juguetes. Así que, Ágiro-dono, el dinero —dijo el intermediario con voz chillona.

Ágiro miró al mercader; este se cohibió. Tras unos segundos, el máximo líder de la oposición movió la cabeza. Konkan de inmediato sacó tres baúles de un pergamino; el dinero había estado sellado con técnicas shinobi. El gordo general abrió los baúles y mostró el dinero. El que parecía ser el líder de los subversivos, cubierto por una máscara shinobi, comprobó el dinero para después recogerlo y dárselo a los dos subalternos que se encontraban detrás de él. El más grande era un hombre corpulento; la otra, una delgada kunoichi —por la forma de la cadera se podía deducir que era una mujer. El líder de los subversivos levantó la mano derecha y la bajó rápidamente. En muchos lugares, la señal podía significar ataque. Ágiro y sus generales se pusieron en pose de defensa tratando de ocultar los nervios. Pero la kunoichi y el enorme shinobi empezaron a reír.

—Tranquilos —dijo el líder de los subversivos. Por el tono y la modulación de voz, era un joven en sus treinta, bien educado—. Ustedes cumplieron con su palabra. La palabra nos somete. Haremos lo mismo. Además, los apoyamos; si su rebelión funciona, dará fuerza a los pueblos para levantarse ante la opresión de esos bastardos que se creen de sangre azul por haber nacido en una familia con dinero.

Con esas palabras terminó la conversación. Lo siguiente fue el transporte de las carrozas al grupo de Ágiro. Konkan y Hizan examinaron la mercadería antes de aceptarla. Todo estaba sucediendo a pedir de boca.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. El negocio se llevó a cabo sin mayores imprevistos. Pero, mientras la última carroza era examinada, una ola de gritos iracundos se escuchó por kilómetros. Ante la atónita mirada de los subversivos y de los opositores, por en medio de los campos de trigo, salieron unos trescientos soldados con el distintivo de la armada del feudal del Té preparados para luchar. La peor pesadilla posible: ¡una emboscada! Con catapultas bien direccionadas, los guerreros del Té incendiaron seis de las diez carrozas. El fuego se esparció en cuestión de segundos; antes de que pudieran rescatarlas, las armas quedaron inservibles. La tranquila noche fue violada por gritos de ira y furia de todos los bandos. Tres frentes empezaron a pelear: los guerreros del Té, los subversivos de la Tierra y los opositores al feudal. Los dos últimos bandos combatían entre sí al deducir la traición contraria. Aprovechando la contienda, el mercader cogió todo el dinero y escapó. Parecía haber estado esperando el momento, pues cinco jōnin de la Aldea de la Arena, disfrazados como guardias personales, lo ayudaron. Para muchos pasaron desapercibidas las acciones del mercader en lo caliente de la batalla, pero no para Kai, quien tenía la suficiente experiencia para mirar la situación y asesinar a los soldados del Té. El muchacho peleaba con cuchillos en ambas manos. Su habilidad y delicadeza a la hora de pelear hacia recordar, a quien lo viera, a la pluma de un poeta en pleno frenesí al terminar una grandiosa epopeya; su forma de combate era letal, hermosa, un prodigio en el arte del asesinato. Konkan, metros atrás, entendió que el joven novio de Renka no fanfarroneaba.

Transcurrieron cerca de sesenta minutos de horror, desesperación y muerte, y tras la macabra hora, solo los más fuertes sobrevivieron. Kai paró por unos instantes y vio el cielo que no acunaba estrellas: era hora. Los subversivos de la Nación de la Tierra eran los más fuertes; de los ochenta, murieron veinte. Lo único que le pesaba era que Ágiro y Hizan sobrevivieron a la infernal hora. En verdad deseó que Ágiro no muriese por su mano, pero en media hora los refuerzos del feudal y de los opositores llegarían. Debía terminar lo más pronto posible o, de lo contrario, todo serviría para nada. Siguió mirando al cielo por otros segundos. A su rededor, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Distinguió con precisión la sangre, las vísceras, las piernas, los brazos y las cabezas de algunos desdichados. Era una lluvia mórbida de carne y sangre. Bajó la cabeza, hizo sellos con las manos, de inmediato un papel con la palabra « _restricción_ » apareció en su brazo izquierdo. Sin prisa, recogió el papel con la mano derecha; el tiempo simuló congelarse. Aunque los gritos de ira y frustración se escuchaban por doquier, alrededor de Kai ningún se oía. Con un movimiento veloz retiró el papel de su hombro; todo aquel que sintiera chakra se detuvo para buscar de dónde provenía tan brutal cantidad de energía. Frente a los ojos de todos, el cabello negro de Kai se tiñó de rubio y sus ojos azules se colorearon de un rojo en la parte inferior de las pupilas. Asimismo, marcas en forma de bigotes aparecieron en sus mejillas y una titánica aura roja lo envolvió.

— _Kai-kun_ —musitó Ágiro.

Kai seguía quieto, de pie, arrojando la mirada al suelo.

En un instante despreciable, los irises turquesas de Ágiro chocaron contra los azules-rojizos de Kai. Ágiro era un experto en _kenjutsu_ y _kemp_ _ō_ , un guerrero temible considerado un prodigio en su niñez, pero de nada le sirvió cuando una mano, con uñas de ocho centímetros de largo, le atravesó el pecho en el corazón. No podía creerlo: aquel que consideraba un nuevo hijo lo asesinaba, aquel a quien confió su preciado tesoro, Renka, lo empalaba a sangre fría. No tenía fuerza, jamás lo vio venir, apenas sintió dolor. Agarró a Kai por los brazos, apretándoselos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y cayó al suelo.

—Porque es lo correcto —dijo el joven al viento como respuesta a una pregunta inexistente, luego retiró la mano de un tirón. El pasto bajo sus pies se embarró con la sangre del líder de la oposición al feudal del Té.

Los opositores quedaron en shock, en especial los generales. El primero en atacar fue Hizan; Kai le desgarró el cuello. El noble Hizan murió a metros del líder que tanto admiró. Konkan se lanzó furioso y, reuniendo todo el chakra posible en una mano, dio tal golpe que destrozaría un árbol con facilidad; Kai lo paró con una palma.

—Su control de chakra es pobre. Aunque sabe manejarlo y puede manipularlo, está a años de enfrentar a un shinobi de nivel jōnin. Este golpe es como el de un meñique de Tsunade —dijo el joven con simpleza, sin malicia. Konkan quedó helado al percibir la familiaridad con la que el muchacho dijo aquel legendario nombre; Konkan conocía bien quiénes eran los _Sannin_ de Konoha.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el gordo general.

—Un asesino —contestó y le dio tal patada en el estómago que la espina dorsal de Konkan emergió por la espalda. Cuatro segundos, que parecieron cuatro años de dolor interminable, acabaron con el general de carnes extras.

Una oda a la muerte y al dolor fue escrita por Kai la noche del treceavo día de agosto en la frontera del País de Té. Los muertos se contabilizaron por decenas. Ningún shinobi, guerrero u opositor sobrevivió, aunque muchos trataron de escapar. No tenían el nivel jōnin. Así, un joven de entre quince y dieciséis años aniquiló a los sobrevivientes a la anterior contienda: al menos cien personas. En conclusión, la escaramuza empezó con trescientos ochenta combatientes. Para las cinco de la mañana, los números indicaban un único combatiente que, sobre un sembradío de trigo y cadáveres, caminó solitario en dirección del alba.

—Mi vida es un largo hilo entre guerra y guerra, luchando por lo correcto mas no lo justo —detalló sus manos rojas, y sus ropas llenas de trozos de carne. Fue hasta un río, se desnudó y se sumergió en él. —Ayer en la tarde escribí una carta, la junté a varias pruebas e informé al feudal del Té de la reunión. Una de mis invocaciones llevó la información. Lo que sucedería después era predecible.

» Como lo deduje, el feudal envió a su ejército. Ahora están acribillados. La pérdida de sus hombres le enseñará que no es tan poderoso. No necesitaré de amenazas o de largas explicaciones, la brutalidad de las muertes será suficiente. Por otro lado, los opositores juzgarán que no es fácil una revuelta contra el sistema. Sin armas, sin líderes fuertes y sin Ágiro quedarán en el limbo. Al tratar de encontrar una cabeza, se destruirán. En cuanto a los subversivos de la Nación de la Tierra, perdieron dinero, hombres y armas. Pasará un buen tiempo antes de que ellos intenten algo. En el lapso que les tome recuperarse, el _kage_ de la Roca los exterminará. Respecto al mercader, como lo temí, infiltró shinobis de otras aldeas. Supongo que lo ayudaron presurosas. Lo dicho: la guerra es el mejor negocio. Pero el mercader no saldrá bien librado. Me tomé la libertad de colocar un rastreador en el oro. Será un asunto del que me encargaré después. Por último, Itachi y el feudal del Fuego, después de los eventos que provoqué hoy, hablarán con el feudal del Té y le _aconsejarán_ que restructure las leyes para la población civil o, de lo contrario, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. El feudal del Té es un imbécil, pero no es suicida. Aceptará; si no lo hace, hay otros métodos para forzar su retiro —emergió de la profundidad del agua y se quedó flotando en la superficie del río, dejándose llevar por la corriente. La sangre que lo cubría fue llevada por el caudal.

» Renka… lo siento. Me acerqué a ella por la misión, la enamoré para llegar a su padre y la abandonaré porque no puedo estar a su lado. Disfruté muchísimo de su compañía. En otras circunstancias, la habría amado. Pero soy un shinobi; ella era parte de mi misión —las aguas del riachuelo se mezclaron con pequeñas gotas que salieron de sus ojos azules—. Por más excusas que idee, mi corazón no deja de reprocharme. Le romperé el alma. Si algo me consuela es que la dejé a buen resguardo. Un amigo de su infancia, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, la cuidará. Lo hice prometerlo. Con el tiempo, Renka sanará sus heridas. Lo sé, estoy seguro, preparé el escenario para que me olvide.

Los refuerzos de los opositores del Té reconocían los cadáveres. En medio del tétrico escenario, partía el corazón ver cómo una hermosa muchachita lloraba histérica sobre el pecho de quien había sido su padre. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Al lado de ella, un joven de la misma edad la miraba con recóndita tristeza. No quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer; por un lado, porque presentía cómo iba a reaccionar; por el otro, porque no soportaba advertir la reacción por culpa de alguien que nunca le agradó, y que, aunque no lo reconociera, festejaba su muerte. El joven posó una mano en el hombro de Renka. Ella lo regresó a ver con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ante esto, él se dio valor y empezó a hablar:

—Renka-chan. Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero no hay sobrevivientes. Hemos encontrado un cuerpo con las características de Kai. Está irreconocible, al igual que muchos. Parece que lo hicieron animales salvajes más que hombres. Los soldados del Té y los nuestros se asesinaron entre sí.

—¿Kai? ¿¡Kai!? ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kaiii! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! —gritó; en un arrebato de dolor, empezó a correr. El joven la atrapó. Renka pataleó y peleó gritando a pleno pulmón: —¡Déjame!¡Déjame!¡No puede estar muerto!¡Kai! ¡Déjame! —rugió intentando zafarse, el dolor no podía ser mayor—. ¡Él no puede estar muerto! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Mentira! Mentira. Por favor Sousuke, dime que es mentira —alcanzó a suplicar sin fuerzas, gimiendo en el más absurdo dolor. Sousuke la abrazó, acurrucándola contra el pecho, pero ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, clamó a los cielos el nombre de su amor perdido.

El alarido del corazón roto de Renka se escuchó por millas.

 _Konoha.  
Dos meses después._

En la torre del Hokage, Itachi leía el extenso informe de la misión en el País de Té. La conclusión más drástica fue la reducción de los impuestos hasta ser un diez por ciento del total. El feudal del Té no pensó en discernir la petición del feudal del Fuego y del Hokage; a la semana siguiente, la norma empezó a cumplirse. Consecuencia inmediata de lo anterior fue el desarme total de la oposición; sin un líder fuerte, no eran nada, y tampoco les quedaba excusas para luchar. Una guerra civil se evitó y las secuelas posteriores.

Apartados de Itachi, Sarutobi y Tsunade leían una copia del informe. Se habían reunido para discutir la misión en el País del Té; aunque no había mucho qué decir. La ejecución de Naruto fue perfecta: las muertes, mínimas; los daños, inexistentes. Una guerra finiquitada antes de empezar. Pero hubo dos puntos que les molestaba a los consejeros y al _Godaime_ : el mercader y los shinobis de la Arena. Se preguntaban por qué la Arena se metería en tantos problemas por tan poco dinero.

—Itachi, ¿dónde está en estos momentos Naruto? —preguntó Tsunade dejando a un lado el informe.

—En la Nación del Viento, en la Aldea Kazekin, a un día de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena —contestó Itachi.

—¿Lo enviaste a investigar? —preguntó Sarutobi.

—No. Naruto hace lo que cree conveniente. Mientras no tenga órdenes directas, investiga por su cuenta. Su red de informantes es comparable a la de Jiraiya-sama. No tengo motivos para dudar, pues —inspeccionó su escritorio donde decenas de carpetas, con una llama oscura en la portada, estaban apilados —desde los once años ha luchado en cualquier guerra, las ha parado o encontrado solución: Aldea de la Nieve, Aldea de la Miel, Aldea de la Ola, Aldea del Cristal.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Tuve que ir a sanarlo en más de una ocasión, pero se ha hecho más hábil. Van a ser cerca de dos años que no lo veo —dijo Tsunade poniéndose en pie.

—¿Decías? —retomó Sarutobi el hilo de la pregunta mientras prendía su pipa.

—Al parecer hay movimientos sospechosos en la Arena. Se infiltró dos veces, pero no consigue quedarse más de dos semanas. Es sospechoso que alguien de su edad esté solo. No es un lugar turístico. El camuflaje de comerciante tampoco sirve por la seguridad. En los últimos meses, la Arena está más desconfiada. Es necesario enviarle apoyo.

—¿Apoyo? Ese niño siempre ha trabajado solo. ¿Aceptará el apoyo?

—No tiene opción. Necesita una cuartada y que los ojos de los shinobi de la Arena no estén sobre él todo el tiempo. Si le sumamos que es una misión en la cual debe sellar su chakra, el apoyo es imprescindible, Tsunade-sama.

—Es cierto, Tsunade —respaldó Sarutobi—. Naruto es excepcional, pero no puede hacer todo. Estamos hablando de una aldea shinobi que está en alerta, además de que buscará información. Esta vez es diferente a la infiltración en la Aldea de la Roca: misión de mero reconocimiento. Naruto no puede infiltrarse a buscar información en una aldea shinobi sin apoyo, no en un tiempo tan corto.

—Sí —aceptó la kunoichi—; pero pocos saben de él, y los pocos que lo conocen son demasiados famosos como para infiltrarse.

—Ya lo pensé. Enviaré a dos agentes del AMBU y a una especialista. Cuatro serán suficientes. Naruto pensará en algo. Con un equipo para la distracción, debe ser factible.

—¿Quiénes son, Itachi?

—Pronto llegarán, Sarutobi-sama.

Ni bien terminó de hablar el _Godaime_ , la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a la secretaria acompañada por tres shinobis.

—Disculpe, Itachi-sama —dijo la secretaria. Por su apariencia era una Uchiha de casta pura—. Aquí están a quienes solicitó.

—Vaya grupo peculiar —señaló Tsunade con una sonrisa.

—Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-sama, _Godaime_ -sama, ¿Cuál es nuestra misión, y por qué ella está aquí? Ya no pertenece al AMBU.


End file.
